Razor Sharp Pages
by browniehaze
Summary: When old foes are spotted and new ones threaten, it becomes clear to Magnus that someone's after the Book of White. What he doesn't know is that the person will do anything to get it, even if it means killing Alec...
1. Odd

**~Aloha, amigos! This is my first chapter story of MI and I'm excited!!! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

**

* * *

  
**

Odd

**Alec's POV**

I opened my eyes, slowly but surely, to see Magnus' sleeping face. His mouth was slightly parted and lifted at the corners, revealing a smile on his beautiful face. I lied there, staring at his face, for Angel knows how long. I didn't want to move, but I knew I would have to. The warmth of this room, this bed, and his arms will all have to go away soon enough. I sighed.

Reluctantly, I sat up, making sure to weave myself carefully out of his arms. I looked back down on him, wishing I could stay. He was just too adorable when he slept. His usually well-kept and colorful hair was black and disheveled against his sky blue pillow. He looked like he was having a good dream.

I removed myself from his soft bed and stretched my arms above my head. Shivering at the sudden cold air, I walked into the bathroom and examined myself in the mirror. My own hair was everywhere and I could tell that it was getting longer. My blue eyes went wide as I noticed that the bags under my eyes were gone. It confirmed that I just slept better with Magnus.

The thought made my pale cheeks turn red, and I couldn't help but smile. Magnus…

Suddenly, a loud ring erupted in the room, making me squeal like a little girl. I stayed frozen for a moment before realizing that my phone was ringing. I looked down at my phone with a frown glued on my face and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Alec!" someone screeched on the other line.

I flinched and pulled away from the phone. "Whoever this is needs to tone it down!" I whispered urgently.

There was a long pause before this person sighed heavily. "It's me, Alec. Your sister. You know, the beautiful gal with the long sexy legs─"

"Alright, alright! I don't need the mental picture, Izzy! What do you want?"

"Come home," she said flatly, "because we've got some serious trouble. There are some demons spotted on the Brooklyn Bridge and the Clave aren't happy about it."

"Why? They're just normal demons… right?"

Izzy paused before sighing into the phone again. "They keep screaming certain things in Spanish─"

"Demons speak Spanish?" I raised my eyebrow as I turned on the sink. I grabbed my toothbrush and put toothpaste on it.

As I brushed my teeth, Izzy whispered, "That's not the point…"

I spat out my mouthful of toothpaste. "Then what _is_ the point?"

"Alec… they keep saying stuff about… _him_."

I froze at her careful tone and place my toothbrush on the counter. "_Who_, Izzy?"

"… _Sebastian_." she whispered.

His mere name was enough to make me growl with hatred. Thinking about his face made me want to punch something, but I don't think Magnus would appreciate a broken mirror.

"Alec?" a new voice said from behind him. I jerked up and whipped around to see Magnus staring at me with a worried look in his eyes. He had a large cookie in his hand.

I couldn't hold back the laugh that was building in my throat, and soon, I was on the floor holding my stomach. With much effort, I told Izzy, "I'll call you back!" before I hung up the phone. When I finally sobered up, I lifted myself off the floor and looked at a now pissed off Magnus.

"What the hell is so funny?" Magnus snapped. "I've had worse bad hair days, you know."

"No, no, it's not that," I grinned at him. "I've never seen you eat a cookie in the morning. It's pretty hard to believe. Usually, you're all about your _figure_─"

"Oh, whatever," he stuck his tongue out adorably. "I eat cookies every now and then. Who were you talking to?"

"Huh?"

"Who. Were. You. Talking. To?"

"Um…" I looked away awkwardly. "My sister. She called me for another job…"

I could feel Magnus' disapproval at the mere subject. He hated it when I left his house early. Especially at 6:00. "Can't you stay a little while longer?" he begged.

I turned to him and flinched inwardly at his pouted expression. "I can't… I'm sorry, Magnus. I know how much you hate it when I leave so early…"

He smiled slightly, although his eyes were still filled with sadness, and walked towards me. He pinned me against the counter of his bathroom and hugged me. His face was inches from mine, erupting a flood of blood into my face. I felt as though my heart was going into overdrive. You'd think I'd be used to this after knowing him for a whole year.

He bent down and kissed my neck before craning his head and looking at me. "It's okay, Alec. It's your job as a Shadowhunter. Just promise me that you won't get so terribly injured again. Last time that happened, you got blood all over my floor."

"It's nice to know you care so much." I said sarcastically. I tried to turn away, but he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He pushed up and brought his lips to mine briefly before breaking the kiss and looking at me severely.

"I love _you_," he whispered, "more than my stupid carpet."

"I love you, too." I breathed.

We stayed like that, just staring at each other, until someone's phone rang: "_Wake up in the morning feelin' like P. Diddy…"_

Magnus moved away hesitantly before going into his bedroom and picking up his cell phone. As he spoke to someone, I took off my clothes and got in the shower.

**Clary's POV**

Nothing was worse than waking up and hearing your mom and her fiancée having hot sex in the other room. _Ugh_…

I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock. _It's freaking 8:30! Why are they getting it on in the morning?! How about breakfast first?!_

I sat up in my bed and glared at my room door. I missed my old room, where I didn't have to worry about hearing my mom and Luke getting it on. Even though Valentine is dead, mom _still_ doesn't want to go back to our old house. Maybe I should consider sleeping at the Institute…

The thought of being so close to Jace made my face catch on fire. I grinned at the thought of being in his arms as he read me a bedtime story.

"_Oh Luke!"_ I heard mom moan on the other side of the wall to my left, interrupting my thoughts. _That's it!_

I jumped out of my bed and pounded on the wall as hard as I could. "When you can't hear your own thoughts," I screamed, "that's a sign that _someone's_ being _way_ too loud!"

It was silent on the other side of the wall before I heard somebody sigh. "Sorry about that, sweetie." Luke said.

"Whatever," I called, "I'm going for a walk. You two lovebirds can continue whatever the hell you guys were doing!"

With that, I pulled off my pajama pants and pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I slipped on my sandals and grabbed my purse before leaving my room, exiting the house and running away from my slap-happy parents.

I was happy that Luka and Jocelyn finally got together, and they seem to make each other happy, but that doesn't mean I have to like the fluffiness. Those two have been cuddling, kissing, and, yes, making love, nonstop ever since Luke confessed in Idris. Isn't all of this supposed to wait until the honeymoon?

I walked down the sidewalk, breathing in the familiar scent of asphalt, cars, and summer. The sun was already shining, making me happy that I was still wearing my white-beater instead of an actual shirt. And if my bra was showing, I didn't care. I swear, Izzy is rubbing off on me.

As I walked to the local park, a smell hit me that wasn't at all pleasant. I froze midstride and observed everything around me. Everything looked normal. People were walking, laughing, talking on their phones, and skating, just like usual. I continued walking to the park, even though a great sense of unease was creeping up on me. Was there a demon nearby?

Okay, there are times like these when I wish I bring my demon sensor thing with me. Jace always talks about how I need to bring it with me, but I always just ignored it. I could go back for it… but it's at Luke's house and I don't want to interrupt their… um... _moments of love_.

I walked into the park and sat under a large shady tree. I grabbed my sketchpad and my pencil out of my purse and started to draw the trees around me.

Suddenly, somebody squealed loudly. It was the type of squeal girls do when the meet somebody famous. Curiously, I turned to see what all the commotion was about and─

─I nearly had a heart attack. There was a group of girls sitting under the large tree a couple yards beside me. They were all grinning and flirting with a guy who looked like… Sebastian.

It didn't make any sense. The bastard was dead… right? The guy under the tree grinned like Sebastian. He had the same black spiky hair like Sebastian. He had the same bone structure and everything! But… Sebastian's dead… Both Sebastians are dead…

I was about to look away, but then the guy looked up and met my eye. Everything around me seemed to go into slow motion. It was just the guy and I. He winked at me and craned his neck, and that's when I saw a flash of faded Marks. They looked like _iratze_ marks.

The man looked at me with the same look Valentine gave me. His eyes were marked with amusement, like he already won the war. And it was at that moment, that I knew that the man under the tree had to be Sebastian.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun!!! **


	2. Son if a

**~Hey, hey, hey! Quick update time!!! **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine (yet)**

**

* * *

  
**

Son of a…

**Clary's POV**

I walked into the Institute, not even bothering to say the whole anthem crap. I needed to talk to Jace, and I needed to talk to him _now_.

I'm sure that the man at the park _wasn't_ Sebastian. Sebastian has blonde hair, not black hair. And, more importantly: _He's dead!_ There is no way on earth that he could be alive. Jace killed him with his own hands! Maybe I'm seeing stuff…

I walked into the kitchen and stopped short when I saw everyone sitting around the table with serious looks on their faces. Even Maryse and Robert were there. Great.

"Clary?" Jace asked, getting up from his chair. "What are you doing here?"

"Well good morning to you too." I muttered as I sat down in the empty chair next to Izzy.

Jace sat back down and stared at me, questions in his eyes. But instead, Alec asked for him. "Is there a reason why you're here? I thought you were at Luke's?"

"What? I'm not allowed to get out of the house?" I glared at Alec. I hated it when he asked questions like that. I thought we were past hating each other. "Besides, there's some important business I would like to speak to you guys about─"

"Well, can it wait?" Maryse interrupted. "There is some serious stuff going on around here too. Right now, we are discussing a demon problem."

"What demon problem?" I asked. Jace looked at me with an exasperated glance.

"There's a bunch of demons all over New York. They keep saying weird stuff in Spanish─"

"Demons speak Spanish?" I cocked my head to the side.

"That's what _I_ asked!" Alec said, frustrated. "Since _when_ do demons speak Spanish?!"

"Are you done?" Jace glared at Alec and me. When we both looked away and nodded, Jace sighed and continued. "The demons kept saying _'Sebastián volverá, y él matará todos. Cuidado con Nueva York, Sebastián está en la ciudad'_."

"Translation, please." Izzy muttered.

"That means," Jace said gravelly, "_'Sebastian again, and he will kill everyone. Beware of New York, Sebastian is in town'_."

I felt a wave of fear chill my bones to the core. This is not good. "U-Um…"

"Don't worry, Clary," Alec said. "Demons are idiots. Someone probably taught them to say that to freak us out and make us panic."

"But who would teach demons how to speak Spanish?" Robert mused. "They must have a lot of patience."

"Seriously." Izzy agreed.

"I think we may have a problem…" I murmured.

"What do you mean?" Maryse asked seriously.

Everyone was looking at me now, making me squirm in my seat. "Um… I went to the park today… and I saw a guy… under a tree… who, um… looked exactly like Sebastian."

All was silent in the large kitchen. It was like everybody stopped breathing. "Um," I added quickly, "I'm sure it was just my imagination─"

"Don't you think that's a little… odd?" Robert breathed. "Demons speaking Spanish. Strange look-alikes…?"

"How come Magnus didn't sense anything?" Isabelle asked Alec.

Alec glared at Izzy as if she were a roach. "Magnus doesn't _sense_ these kinds of things, especially with demons. He mainly senses things with Downworlders─"

"Some warlock he is." Jace snickered.

Before Alec could chew Jace out for the immature comment, his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?"

**Alec's POV**

"Alec!" Magnus screamed into the phone. "Oh thank _God_!"

"What is with you people and screaming into my flipping phone?" I asked irritably. "I have ears, you know. I can hear you loud and clear."

"That's not the point!" Magnus yelled again. "I need your help! We've got a serious problem!"

I felt as though my heart was stopping. Magnus never seemed this panicked before. Even when there's a problem, Magnus always knows how to keep himself calm. "What is it?"

"… You left your brush here again, and now my cat is chewing at it!"

I deflated and clenched my fists with frustration. "That is hardly an emergency! You scared the crap out of me! Magnus, can I call you back? I've got some _serious_ problems going on, and I do _not_ have time to worry about my stupid hair brush!"

There was a long sigh on the other line. "Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Shadowhunter. Besides, what is so important that you just _have_ to raise your voice at me?"

"Um… have you sense anything… _off_ lately?" I asked gingerly. I could hear Jace laughing beside me, but I ignored him. I don't even understand what I saw in that guy? He's such an asshat.

"Actually, there's a lot of commotion going on with the Downworlders. Some strong warlock has possession of a strong spell book─"

"I thought the Book of White was the only spell book?" I pondered aloud.

"Put him on speakerphone!" mom snapped.

Hurriedly, I clicked the speaker phone button as Magnus began to speak. "There's more than one spell book, Alec," he was saying. "But, specifically, there are four books that are powerful enough to do some serious damage. The Book of White is one of them."

"I thought the Book of White was a book of potions?" dad asked sternly. "Unless you've been holding out on us, Bane."

There was a brief pause before Magnus laughed. "Well, good morning Mr. Lightwood. I'm glad your son doesn't know how to warn people that they're on speakerphone."

I blushed in spite of myself and made an annoyed clicking noise. "Please get to the point, Magnus."

"The Book of White is a book of potions _and_ spells. Although, most of the potions and spells have to do with the inner body and messing with the minds of people. There are all kinds of healing spells and confusions spells. It's pretty convenient, if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you." Jace muttered.

"Shut up, Jace." Clary snapped before I could. Aw, girlfriend power. It comes in handy.

"What are the _other_ three books?" mom asked, throwing scary glares at Jace.

"All the books consist of this: The Book of White, The Book of Black, The Book of Lucifer, and The Book of Angels."

"Holy shit, The Book of _Angels?!_" dad sputtered. "How powerful is that?"

"Strong enough to destroy the very fabric of the space continuum. And so is The Book of Lucifer." Magnus said stiffly. "Those books are _forbidden, _no matter what. The last warlock who was stupid enough to try to use it died of a terrible death."

"How'd he die?" Clary asked.

"He used The Book of Angels and tried to summon Michael," Magnus laughed darkly. "You know, Michael the archangel. Michael killed him on the spot."

"Whoa! You can summon actual _angels?!_" I suddenly felt dizzy. "Who would want to do that?"

"People like Valentine," Magnus said flatly. "And believe me, there are definitely warlocks out there who are just like Valentine. They want to make the world their way, so they try to get supernatural help. But, just like the jackass himself, they constantly get killed."

"What's the Book of Black?" I asked suddenly.

"The Book of Black is a book some serious black magic. When I say black magic, I'm talking about fireballs coming out of people's asses. The basis of it is to control the elements."

"Wow, you warlocks have it good." Izzy mused.

"Is there any spells out there that can teach demons Spanish?" Jace asked.

"Um…" Magnus said uncomfortably. "Yeah, but the demons controlling spells are in The Book of Lucifer… Why? Trying to teach demons how to speak Spanish, Jace? Who knew you could get so bored…"

"Shut the hell up," Jace snapped. "We found some demons on the Brooklyn Bridge speaking Spanish. They kept saying stuff about Sebastian…"

On the other line, Magnus gasped loudly. It wasn't the sarcastic gasp, or a playful gasp. It was the kind of gasp that lets you know that something is terribly wrong. "Magnus, what is it?"

"This is _not_ good," he said harshly. "Son of a… Okay, Alec, listen to what I'm about to say. There have been recent rumors that a warlock has gotten his/her hands on The Book of Black, The Book of Angels, and The Book of Lucifer. I thought it was just gossip, but…"

"Why would someone waste such a powerful book on teaching demons how to speak Spanish─?"

"Are there any spells that can bring people back from the dead?" Clary asked urgently.

Silence… "Yes… in The Book of Angels… why?"

"Son of a bitch!" Jace jumped up and punched the wall.

"Wait, what's going on?" Magnus asked.

"I think…" I whispered. "I think someone revived the bastard who killed my little brother…"

**Luke's POV**

I walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the sun on my skin. It used to make me feel uncomfortable, but now, I love it! I whistled show tunes under my breath and shoved my hand into my jean pockets. Maybe I'll go visit Clary and apologize…

Suddenly, a loud, unfamiliar laugh from behind me made me stop. I turned around and…

What the _hell?!_

There, right behind me, stood a tall, strange warlock whose eyes looked like a cat's. The warlock was a woman, obviously telling by the double D's that were in my face. Her skin was pale, but her strangely round eyes were purple with a single black slit, just like a cat. She was wearing a white-beater and some loose skinny jeans that fit her perfectly. She was beautiful, if not strange, but that didn't stop the panic that was building in my chest.

Because, right behind her, stood Sebastian in all his sinful glory.

Before I could even react, I noticed how absolutely no one was on the sidewalks. No one was driving either. It was too quiet for New York.

I took a step back and snarled at her. "Who are you?"

She laughed again before grinning a toothy grin at me. "My name is Artemis. Artemis Dawn. I'm looking for Magnus… have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't," I spat. I turned my attention to Sebastian. Something seemed weird about him. His hair was still black, for some reason. But his glance… it seemed… strange…

"I bet you're wondering why he's here, Lucian." Artemis purred. "I used this."

She held up a golden book that seemed aged. However, with a great sense of unease, I felt the power it gave off. It was frightening. It reminded me of The Book of White.

"This," she whispered, "is The Book of Angels. And I used this to revive Sebastian… or Jonathan, whatever the hell you want to call him."

Why is she telling me this? "What's your deal, lady? What does any of this have to do with Magnus?"

She took my chin and forced me to stare into her eyes. "He has The Book of White. So give him this message: if he doesn't give me The Book of White, he will surely regret it. I am no Valentine, nor do I wish to follow in his footsteps. I dare him to challenge me. Tell him I have three of the four Books of Discord. If he wants to live, he'll give me the book."

With that, she bent down to my ear and whispered strange words into my ears. Suddenly, I felt sleepy, and before I knew it, lost consciousness.

_What happened to the good 'ol days?_


	3. Tick Tock Goes The Stressfilled Clock

**~I'm having a lot of fun writing this! Lol I hope you like it so far. I know it's a little much for the first couple of chapters but, trust me, it all raps up in the end (cuz I'm just **_**that**_** good!)**

**Disclaimer: Magnus is MINE (not really)**

**

* * *

  
**

Tick-Tock Goes The Stress-filled Clock

**Magnus' POV**

I lied on my bed, still in my pj's, staring up at my ceiling. I usually do _not_ stay in bed all day long, but today is an exception. Why? Because I'm so screwed. Somewhere, out in summer filled New York, a warlock probably has three of the four Books of Discord. This is not good. Never, in the history of Downworlders, has a warlock ever gotten their hands on more than one.

_They've already revived Sebastian, probably taking the life of some passing Shadowhunter. Who else are they gonna revive? And why Sebastian? Something's not right. No, something is terribly, terribly wrong…_

Suddenly, my cell phone started to ring. With a groan and some effort, a hoisted myself up and answered it. "This is Magnus."

To say that I was panicked was a serious understatement. And panic is just not healthy for the mind, body, soul, or skin. And I want my skin to be panic free.

I was standing inside of Luke's house, not for the first time, and staring down at a very terrified Jocelyn and an unconscious Luke. Jocelyn called me over, screaming about how she found him in the middle of an empty street.

Since when are the streets of New York empty in the afternoon?

"What's going on, Magnus?" Jocelyn fretted. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He's fine… It's just a sleeping spell." _And a really strong one, at that. There's no doubt about it. The warlock found Luke._

"Can't you lift the spell?"

I looked away, frowning and wishing I was with Alec in my bed instead of here. "It's a really strong spell. It's probably going to take days for me to lift. Maybe even weeks. Months at worse─"

"_Months_?!" Jocelyn sprang up and started pacing. "Just what kind of spell _is_ this?! Who is this warlock?"

"I wish I knew." I muttered.

"Wait," she froze midstride. "You said this was a sleeping spell, right? Like drugs?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

Jocelyn ran out of the room, leaving me staring after her. After a few moments, and as my patience was wearing down, Jocelyn burst into the room with a handful of pans and started clapping them together. The noise was so mind-blowingly annoying, I literally felt like my ears were peeling off.

"STOP IT!!!" I screamed over the clattering of the pans. Ugh, screaming is so not got for health. I wouldn't be surprised if I left this place feeling old. I swear this woman is wearing me down.

Jocelyn stopped and grinned widely ay Luke. I looked down and gasped as I saw Luke jerk slightly before opening his eyes warily. _What the hell?_

"Where… am I?" Luke moaned. "Jocelyn…?"

"I'm right here, baby." she crooned as she rushed to his side. She took his face into her palm and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. They stared into each other's eyes passionately, making my stomach lurch. The way Luke looks at her reminds me of when Alec looks at me. Their eyes filled with undying love… Alec…

Suddenly, Luke jerked up, scaring the crap out of both me and Jocelyn. "Luke, what is it?" we asked at the same time.

Luke stared at me, his eyes burning with fear. "The warlock!"

"What warlock?" Jocelyn asked, clearly confused.

"There was this warlock… it was a girl. She said her name was… Artemis? Yes! Artemis Dawn! She told me to tell Magnus that she wanted the… The Book of White… or else she'd… do something… I forgot!"

"It's okay," I said, a little too distracted to care. Her name sounded so _familiar!_ Where have I heard it…?

**Alec's POV**

It sucked to know that your brother's killer is on the loose. _Again_.

Why must everything be so goddamned difficult just when things start to look up? My parents are _finally_ accepting my relationship with Magnus. Simon _finally_ chose Izzy over that Maia chick. Clary _finally_ has a tight enough grip on Jace's balls in order to shut him up most of the time. Hell, Luke even _finally _proposed to Clary's mom! Things were just perfect… until yesterday.

Now, we've got psychopathic warlocks, Sebastian's alive again, and Magnus won't pick up his freaking phone! Jocelyn found Luke unconscious. Jace is being an ass again. Dad and mom are flipping out. All in all, today is a terrible day. I hate today. Today can fuck itself. Ugh.

There was a loud rap on my door, interrupting my hostile thoughts. "Alec…?"

It was Isabelle. "Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Since when have you ever knocked before coming into my room?" I sighed.

She opened the door, slowly but surely, and peered in. That's when I got a good look at her face. Her usually face had streaks of wet, black mascara running down her reddened cheeks. Her eyes were wide and filled with saddened emotion. Her hair was absolutely everywhere; it looked like she just got down wrestling with a bear.

"Izzy?" I asked, too shocked to say anything else.

She shut the door behind her softly and glanced sadly at me. "Don't mind the make-up." she whimpered. She scurried over to where I was sitting on my bed and curled up in my arms. I held her without thinking, an automatic brother reaction, before I could even comprehend what I was doing.

"What's the matter? Is it that Sebastian bastard? We'll get him." I whispered into her ear.

"That's not it… well," she admitted softly, "that's part of it. I just… had a dream that I got Magnus the Book of Angels. In my dream, I was able to convince him to revive… Max. He looked like the same Max before he died. Before he had his head smashed in─"

"Izzy…" I murmured. "Izzy, don't."

She lifted her head from under my chin. "No, no. It's not that. It's… what if we got Magnus to revive Max? Then we could be one big, happy family again─"

"Izzy, please!" I moaned. "Don't think I haven't thought about it. But… To disrupt the natural course of nature is… just not right."

Izzy sighed and tucked her head under my chin again. She started to cry again, but softly. I cradled her, mumbling empty promises. How am I supposed to handle this?

I walked down the streets of Manhattan wishing that I could just go to Magnus' house and relax. But I know he's probably stressing too. I wouldn't be surprised if he was. Still, that didn't stop the ache, the yearning, to be in his arms again.

"Alec!" someone called from behind me. I whipped around and almost jumped up in relief to see Magnus coming towards me.

"Magnus!" I sighed happily. When he reached me, I pulled him into a big bear hug. He stayed frozen for a moment before hugging me back. We stayed hugging for Angel knows how long, but I didn't want to stop. The smell of his clothes. The feeling of his arms. I felt safe and calm again. It was like heaven, right smack in the middle of hell.

We broke the hug reluctantly and looked into each other's eyes. His eyes always captivated me. They were so strange, but beautiful nonetheless. And those lips! Those pink lips that are now curled up at the corners brought me such happiness that I forgot I was in public. I pulled closer again and brought my lips to his.

They were soft as the moved with mine. But I didn't want soft, nor did I want gentle. I wanted him to make me forget everything that was going on. I forced his mouth open and moved my lips harshly against his. We both moaned as our tongues clashed together and battled.

Finally, as common sense began to creep back on me again, I broke the kiss and gasped for air. He looked at me, clearly shocked at my sudden aggressive urges. "Wow," he whispered. "What was that?"

I chuckled sheepishly and scratched my head. "Too much stress that I needed to let go."

"Who knew stress can make your boyfriend horny!" he laughed loudly. "I'll have to keep you stressed more often!"

I looked away, my face surely blushing, and smiled. "Let's keep the stress to a bare minimum, and maybe I might get a little friskier."

"Yippee!" he squealed, bear-hugging me again. For this moment, I felt normal. There weren't any killer warlocks or bastards from the dead. No, it was just me, Magnus, and a whole bunch of people grinning at us as if we were the cutest couple alive.

**Sebastian's POV**

I looked at Magnus and Alec kissing from inside the diner with disgust. I just couldn't wait until my master gave me orders to kill them.

It was then that I began to smile. I had an idea… What if I killed Alec? What would Magnus do then? Would Magnus fork over The Book of White if Alec's life was on the line? Oh man, this is the best idea ever!

Not only do I get to kill that faggot, but my master gets The Book of White! Everybody wins! And then, when Master Artemis uses the spell book to take over the Clave and all of the Downworlders, they'll bow down to me, just like she promised.

Father was a fool. He made everything so long-term and difficult. Who knew it would be _this_ simple?

I looked at Magnus and Alec talking happily outside with a grin that surely reached my ears. I am about to flip New York on its head!


	4. Goodnight, New York

**~Okay, so, as I'm sure you've noticed, I am updating pretty quickly… Why? … Because I love this story! Okay, so anyways, these next chapters are probably going to be the most suspenseful chapters to ever grace Fan Fiction, so please, no screaming at your computer screens.**

**Disclaimer: Artemis Dawn is mine (truly), but nobody else**

**

* * *

  
**

Goodnight, New York

**Sebastian's POV**

I sat there, on the wet grass, feeling more excited than I've ever been. We're in Idris now, Master Artemis and I, and I just got done explaining to her my master plan. She sat beside me, in all her glorious beauty, and laughed.

"My, oh my, Jonathon," she purred. "You really know how to get under people's skin. You make your father look like a fool."

Her words delighted me with such euphoria; I had to stop myself from swooning. "Thank you, my lady. But please, call me Sebastian. Jonathon is the name of that good-for-nothing bastard who nicknames himself 'Jace'."

She laughed again before taking my face into her warm palms. "Your plan is sure to work, my love. I am very proud of you. Magnus will surely give me the Book of White. And then, when I have all four Books of Discord, we will rule this pitiful dimension and all of the other ones."

I nodded eagerly, my mouth practically watering at the thought of ruling this world and the next with this mischievous woman. I just don't understand why father hated warlocks. He was probably jealous of their immense power. He's probably turning irritably in his grave.

"How shall we put this plan in motion, my lady?"

She bent down and put her lips to my ear, making me shiver with ecstasy. "We will bring havoc upon New York. And then, as people are panicking, you will take Alec."

"How will we bring havoc?" I breathed.

"We'll _shock_ them into reality." she laughed.

**Simon's POV**

Isabelle just will not pick up her freaking phone! Usually, she answers on the first ring. But these last couple of days has been filled with me leaving voicemail left and right. Maybe I should just wait for her to call me back.

I looked at my watch and sighed when it read 7:30. The sun should be setting right about now, but I can't tell. Thick, black clouds have covered the sky, making New York look sick. Hell, I felt sick looking at the clouds. What's even weirder than that is the fact that those clouds rolled in about ten minutes ago. It was sunny all day long until ten minutes ago. And just can't help but wonder if this isn't Mother Nature's doing.

**Alec's POV**

I looked up at the sky and frowned with dismay. Where did those clouds _come_ from? They weren't there moments ago. It's times like these when I wish that Magnus didn't have to leave. He left me in Time Square, surrounded by hundreds of people. Still, even though I was surrounded, I felt really alone.

And there was something about those clouds that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Those are definitely _not_ normal clouds. It made New York darker than usual.

As I tried to wave down a taxi, as sudden charge in the air made me freeze. There was a lightning storm coming.

Suddenly, before I could even try to take cover, there was a bright flash of light that was sounded by a loud booming sound. The lightning bolt struck the ground with such force that, even though it didn't hit anybody, everyone around it flew backwards. It was then that the screaming started.

Everyone started running all around in random directions. All the taxis sped off like idiots, leaving the unprotected in danger.

Another flash of light struck an elderly woman right off the ground. She screamed once before exploding into a million pieces. Blood and flesh splattered everywhere, staining people, including me, buildings, and the streets. I surged forward, dodging where she was hit, and ran for dear life.

Another flash of light hit a couple that was running in front of me, killing them both instantly. The force of the blow made me fly backwards into a stop sign. I landed in a crouch and ran again, but this time, not in a straight line.

This is not a normal storm. This is the work of something far more dangerous. If there's anything I learned in school, it's that lightning does not strike consecutively in one area. Lightning is random, and it attacks metal objects. Not running people. And it did seem a little odd that the lightning seemed to strike around me. However, I wasn't wearing any metal.

I ran as hard as I could, dodging slower people, and reach for my phone. But before I could reach all the way in my pocket, six bolts of lightning struck the people around me. This can't be happening. This can't be happening.

Suddenly, a flash of light struck in front of me, making me fly backwards again. I flew in the air for what felt like forever. But, before I could hit the ground, I saw a flash of lightning come from directly above me. Before I could do anything to protect myself, it hit me.

Pain erupted everywhere in my body, but before I could even hit the ground, I blacked out.

**Simon's POV**

I ran through the streets, trying my best not to scream like everybody else. Lightning was _everywhere_! Everywhere I looked, lightning was striking the ground with such force, it made everything around it disband.

Everywhere was death and panic. The sounds of scream mixed in with the loud claps of thunder made me want to throw up. Every time I looked up, there were flashes of light that seemed blinding. However, even though I was in grave danger, I couldn't help but hope that Izzy and Clary were safe.

**Clary's POV**

Looking outside of the institute window was, by far, the most frightening thing I have ever been through. Everywhere, all around me, lighting was striking. It made my eyes hurt, but I just had to keep looking. Jace and Alec were still out there, and I couldn't help but prey that Luke and mom were indoors still.

Isabelle burst into the room and ran to the window. "Holy shit!"

"Jace… and Alec!" I felt panic seizing me. "Oh my God! And what about Simon?!"

"What is this?" she screamed. There were tears streaming down her face, tears of panic and frustration. "This isn't normal!"

"The Book of Black." someone said from behind us. Isabelle and I whipped around to see Robert standing in the doorway with wide eyes. He was visibly shaking, and his short, dark hair was standing up. If I were in any other situation, I would be laughing.

"Dad… your hair…?" Isabelle mused.

"That's not the point!" Robert snapped. "That warlock! That warlock is using the Book of Black. Black magic!"

"Oh crap!" I moaned. "Where's Magnus? I hope he's with Alec─"

"Alec's still _out there?!"_ Maryse shrieked as she ran into the room. "Where's Jace?"

"He's still out there…" Izzy said, sounding disconnected from everything. "And so is Simon…"

"Shit!" Robert started pacing quickly before stopping again. "I have to go out there─"

"Robert, no!" Maryse wailed. She was crying now too. "You can't! You'll get killed!"

Robert grabbed Maryse and started to shake her. "My sons are out there! I already lost one, I'm not about to lose more!"

Maryse sobbed and hugged Robert tightly. "Please… bring my babies home…"

**Jace's POV**

I ran through the masses of screaming people, searching for Alec. Even though lightning was hitting everyone and everything, I needed to find Alec. He was still out here. When I called Magnus to see if he knew where he was, he said he didn't. It was then that I knew that I had to find my brother.

Even though I act like a complete ass to Alec, I still love him. He's my _parabatai_. I know that I don't deserve someone as great as him, but I still needed to find him. When I found out that Max was dead, I felt like I lost every ounce of respect for myself. I wasn't there to save him.

But, even if I get myself killed, I was going to find Alec. I won't lose another brother. Especially not to lightning.

I ran through the crowd, screaming Alec's name. I felt panic creeping up on me in waves, making me dizzy. I _needed_ to find him!

**Magnus' POV**

I'm such an idiot! Why would I leave Alec alone?

I ran through the streets of Time Square, dodging the screaming masses and the dead bodies. This cannot be happening. Out of all the things that Artemis bitch can do, she does _this?!_ If she wanted the Book of White, she could have confronted me alone. _But no!_ She just _had_ to pull lightning out of her ass and kill people! There was blood everywhere!

Suddenly, all of the streetlamps and lights from the shops cut off, leaving New York in utter darkness. Well, except for all the flashes of lightning.

"Alec!" I screamed. It was no use. My scream only blended into all the other screams.

I've never felt more terrified in my entire life. Alec was out here somewhere, hopefully still alive. Hopefully.

I needed to stop this. I ran into a dank alleyway, where the roofs of the surrounding building blocked it from the sky, and grabbed my bag. I took out the Book of White and flipped through the pages desperately. I sighed in relief when I found the spell that I needed. _The Spell of Disperse_.

I chanted the words loudly, trying my best to tune out the blood-curdling screams around me. With all my strength, I yelled, "_I call on to thee, disperse this magic!"_

Suddenly, a loud thunderclap sounded above me. Hurricane force winds whipped around me, ruffling my hair into my face. I looked up and smiled as the black clouds receded and, finally, dispersed. The clouds were gone, leaving a beautiful view of the stars above and the luminous moon.

I shoved the Book of White back into my book bag and came from the alleyway, putting a glamour over my eyes in the process. I felt exhausted, and irritated too, but that didn't stop me from running forward again.

Everyone was frozen, looking up at the sky in pure confusion. I saw faeries on the roofs of houses, all of them peering up at the sky with an equal amount of perplexity.

"Alec!" I called into the quiet night. The people around me jumped in shock at the sudden sound of my voice, but didn't care. "Alec!"

That's when other people started calling other people's names too. People were crying, laughing, cheering, but mostly crying. I'm not surprised. Because even though the storm is gone, that doesn't bring back the lives of those whom were killed.

As I stopped to catch my breath, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see a woman, probably in her early 20's, staring up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Are you looking for a tall, pale man with striking blue eyes?" she whimpered.

"Yes!" I sighed in relief. I pulled a picture of Alec out of my wallet and showed it to her. "Have you seen this man?"

"Yeah," she sobbed, "but he was struck by lightning. I saw it with my very own eyes. But he didn't explode like everybody else. This man came and got him. I think he took him to the hospital…"

I felt as though my airways closed off. I stared at the woman, too horrified to even speak. Alec… no. _No_!

**Alec's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and stared up at the fluorescent lights. My whole body quivered with pain and agony. I had the world's worse headache ever. To top it all off, I had absolutely no idea where I was.

I tried to lift my arms, but there was something weighing it down. I turned and gasped loudly. My arms were tied down to the cot I was lying on. I looked around, panic hitting me harshly, and felt myself scream.

All around me, there were weapons of torture. Spiked chains. Sledge hammers. Machetes. Knives, lot's of knives.

I tried to move, but a strong wave of pain raked over my body, making me scream again. Somewhere, in the terrible room, a laugh erupted. I whipped my head and stopped breathing. Standing at the door of the room was Sebastian. And in his hand was a thin, sharp knife that glinted in the light.

"Let's have some fun, Lightwood." he purred.

**Jace's POV**

I ran to the hospital and almost slammed into the front desk. There were people everywhere. Crying children. Screaming parents. People bleeding terribly. I thought hell was over, but I was wrong. No, it was just beginning.

"Excuse me!" I nearly snapped at the lady behind the counter. "Is there a chart of people whom are being hospitalized?"

The lady, probably in her 40's, nodded quickly before running to get it. It seemed like seconds before she came back and handed the list to me quickly. "Please, pass it around so that people can stop asking." she begged.

I nodded once before flipping to the page where it had the last names that started with the letter L. However, no matter how many times I skimmed over it, there was no Lightwoods. With a sigh of pure frustration, I passed the list to the man next to me and knocked on the counter window.

"Have you seen this man?" I asked, putting a picture of Alec against the window.

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry sir. You're going to have to wait until things calm down!" the lady snapped.

I cursed under my breath and pushed past the panicked people. When I got to the door, I ran right smack into Robert.

"Jace!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged him back, not sure what else I was supposed to do.

"Dad!" I breathed when he let me go. "I can't find Alec!"

He froze before taking my face into his hands. "You didn't see him in the hospital? I thought he was with you? Where's Magnus? How─"

"Robert!" someone called from outside. We turned, moving out of the way of a bleeding elderly woman running through the door, and saw Magnus. He looked absolutely petrified.

We ran outside and met up with him. He was shaking harshly and his eyes were wide with alarm. He was also, to my surprise, crying.

"Magnus! What is it?" Robert asked frantically. "Where's Alec?"

"I-I don't know!" Magnus moaned. "Some woman said that she saw some guy take him away, but she didn't get a description of the man!"

"Come on," Robert yelled over all of the screaming, "let's go home!"

As soon as we burst through the Institute doors, Clary tackled me to the ground.

"Jace!" she sobbed into my shirt. "You idiot! I was so _worried_! I thought you were dead!" I hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you…"

We got up, though Clary was still hugging me, and faced everybody else. Simon was here, with Izzy gripping onto him for dear life. Maryse ran up to Robert and embraced him tightly. Jocelyn and Luke was here, both of them shaking with wide eyes. Looks like they barely escaped.

Magnus was the only one who was alone.

"Magnus?" Isabelle asked frantically. "Where's Alec?"

When Magnus didn't answer, everyone turned their attention to him. Magnus looked away, his eyes wide and wet with tears. He clenched his fists and bit back a sob.

"Oh Magnus…" Jocelyn whispered. She let go of Luke and hugged Magnus. I've never seen Magnus so vulnerable before. He looked like he was going to break at any moment. It was then that his phone began to buzz.

He flinched and fished his phone out of his pocket. He looked at his phone and read whatever text he had. I was about to turn my attention back to Clary when Magnus gasped loudly.

"_NO!" _he snarled.

"What is it, Magnus?" Jocelyn asked, clearly alarmed.

I got up and grabbed Magnus' phone, although he didn't care. Tears were streaming down his face and his lip was trembling. I looked at the phone and read the text aloud.

"_If you ever want to see your dear Alec again, give me the Book of White. If you don't, his life will pay the price, along with many others. I hope you choose wisely, Bane. See you soon, Sebastian_…"

"Son of bitch!" Robert growled.


	5. Lithium

**~Update time (again)! I swear I've never updated this quickly. I would of updated this sooner today, but there was a 6.9 earthquake and it shook my house like a boat (scared the hell out of me). I'm gonna try and get to 10 chapters by this Friday! I wanna get as much done as I can before Spring Break is over! Anyways… Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes with the no ownership of the characters**

**

* * *

  
**

Lithium

**Alec's POV**

I couldn't quite comprehend the rush of emotions that flooded my head. Seeing _him_ again was enough to make me forget how much pain I was in. "You son of a bitch…"

"Ah, ah," Sebastian snickered. "I would watch what you say if I were you. You see, I have the power in this situation. I hold the key to whether you live or die. Who knows? Maybe you'll be visiting your nerdy brother in Hell by tonight if you keep swearing like a sailor."

I bit my lip to stop the string of profanity that was building in my throat. I mustn't let him know let him know how much he's getting to me. So, instead, I just smirked at him. "We'll see."

His cocky smile disappeared. His lips pulled back into a visible snarl. He looked like an animal. "Don't get cocky, Lightwood. Your brother made that mistake when I almost killed him."

"_Almost_ being the key word. He _actually_ killed you."

Sebastian glared at me for a moment before sighing and composing himself. "You can keep up with the snide remarks all you want. However, your life is closer to death's hands than you think. I gave Magnus the option of giving my master the Book of White in exchange for you. However, I doubt he'll do it."

That comment struck home. "What the hell makes you think that?"

"Because," he sneered, "he knows my master has the other three Books of Discord. He knows that if he gives her the book, everyone he knows is gonna die. Although, he _may_ give it to us, seeing that you're the only one he actually cares about. It's a catch-22, a double-edged sword as you might say."

I felt my hopes and dreams reduce to nothing as I think about what his "master" did to all those people. If Magnus gives this warlock the Book of White, who knows what that person will do. I don't want to be the death of millions. I'm not worth it.

Sebastian seemed to see my sinking mood and laughed aloud. "Oh, that's not all, Lightwood. You see, for every hour Magnus doesn't give us the Book of White, we'll do something torturous to you. But he doesn't know that little detail! So, when he decides to take his time, it may be too late for you. And all of his efforts to save you will be for nothing!"

"You _bastard_." I growled. "You're worse than your father─"

Suddenly, Sebastian was by my bed side with his hands wrapped around my neck, cutting off my sentence and my supply of oxygen. "No, I'm better than my father," he snarled dangerously. "My father failed miserably. But I? I will succeed, and you will be my bitch."

"Now, now, Sebastian. Let's not kill the boy. Not yet." someone giggled. Sebastian let go of my neck, allowing me to gasp for air. While I gasped madly, I heard stiletto heels coming toward me. When I looked up, I saw a woman, a warlock, standing beside Sebastian.

This warlock was beautiful, and I don't have to be straight to realize that. Her flowing black hair over her pale face was magnified by her full, pink lips. Her eyes were cat-like, with the pupils in slits, but her eyes were a rich purple. She had that hour-glass figure that, if I weren't gay, would make my mouth water. But I am gay, and it only took me a second to realize that I should be deafly afraid of this woman.

"Who are you?" I wheezed.

"I am Artemis Dawn and your future queen." she smiled cockily. "You must be that gay Lightwood man I keep hearing about. You're famous, you know. The first known Shadowhunter to have the balls to kiss a warlock in front of all the Shadowhunters at the Accords Hall. Truly remarkable, if you ask me. Although, I've never known Magnus to go for the humans."

"You know Magnus personally?" I gawked.

"Why, of _course_. We used to be good friends before he decided to ditch me." she grumbled.

"Why'd she ditch you?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, Lightwood." Sebastian mumbled.

"Now, now, Sebastian. Let's not fret." she purred before talking him by the chin and kissing him lightly on the lips. My stomach revolted at the sight and I had to fight to not throw up. She held his attention for a moment before she broke the kiss and turned her attention back at me.

"He left me," she said simply, "because I wanted _power_. All my childhood, you humans have walked all over us warlocks as if we were nothing but roaches. But now, now that I have three of the four Books of Discord, _I_ will rule you pitiful bastards. Magnus has a hatred for humans, too, you know. He just likes to go soft on them because humans are good for fucking. He's always been a player when it came to them. He could turn any straight men gay if he wanted to. And trust me, he turned _a lot_ of men gay."

Despite the dangerous situation, it still pained me to hear how much of a whore Magnus used to be. To think that his past could make me so sick to my stomach is a surprise to me. I always tried to shy away from asking him about his past. But one thing that kept me sane at this moment was the fact that Magnus and I haven't had sex yet. We were taking it slow.

That must mean I'm special to him. The thought made me smile widely.

"What are you smiling about, Lightwood?" Sebastian frowned.

"Magnus may have been a man-whore, but he's not that way with me. He cares for me, even though I'm only 'human'. So you two can take this sorry shit about Magnus and shove it where it hurts." I said confidently.

This time, Artemis was the one who frowned. "You humans really make me sick with this cocky shit." She then turned to Sebastian and smiled. "Do whatever you please to him. But don't kill him. And I want him to be able to see, hear, and speak. Those are your only restrictions."

With that, she turned and left the room without even a parting glance to me. Her words sunk in quickly, and soon I was panicking again. The pain was back.

Sebastian grinned down at me and cocked his head to the side. "You look a little scared, Lightwood. You kinda remind me of the way Max looked at me before I smashed his small little head in. Good times, good times."

I winced at the mental picture and pulled on my arm restraints. it was then that I realized that I had no burns on my skin from getting struck by lightning. "Why am I healed? And why am I still in pain?"

"Because, Master Artemis wanted you to be healthy. Although, she wanted you to feel pain too, so she put spell on your body that makes your muscles tighten too much. Isn't she just the smartest?"

I whipped my head towards him and gawked at him. "I thought you hated Downworlders?"

"I guess I change my mind." he said simply. He reached down into the drawer of the dresser by my cot. What he pulled out truly made my heart stop. He pulled out a syringe that had a long, thin needle at the end. The syringe was filled with a clear liquid. Angel, I hope that's water.

He grabbed my right arm and injected it into it. Although, even though the needle was terrifying, it didn't hurt. In fact, I didn't feel a thing. Maybe he missed my vein?

Nope, he didn't. In a matter of seconds, I felt the strongest wave of dizziness come over me. My vision blurred, but I didn't pass out. I felt him untie my arm and leg restraints and grab me by my hair. He pulled me off the cot and dragged me by my hair down a long, dark corridor.

Despite the drug he gave me, I could still feel all of the pain. My head was screaming as he tightened his grip on a lock of my hair. It was so cold that even felt goose-bumps gracing my legs. He dragged me into a new room, with its walls covered in manacles and even more machetes. He tied me to the stone wall with the manacles, tying down my wrists and my ankles.

My head drooped forward, but he grabbed me by the hair again and made me look at him. "After I'm done with you, you're going to regret everything you said."

He let go of me, letting my head droop forward again, before going and retrieving a long, thin sharp knife. He pressed it to my cheek too hardly, drawing blood and causing pain to erupt in my cheek. He then sliced my cheek quickly, causing me to yelp. I felt the blood trickling down my chin with a great sense of understanding.

He was going to torture me until Artemis got the Book of White.

**Magnus' POV**

I lied on Alec's bed for the first time, though I could not bear to be happy. I curled into his pillow, pretending that the soft material was Alec. I let the tears from my eyes flow freely now, knowing that there's no way I can stop them.

What are they going to do to Alec? Are they going to torture him? Probably. The thought of Alec screaming in agony caused me to gag involuntarily. I jumped up and ran to his bathroom. I couldn't make it to his toilet, so I went for his sink and threw up violently. Even when my stomach was empty, it still heaved at the image that would not go away.

Finally, when I decided to think about killing that son of a bitch Sebastian, I stopped heaving. I lifted my head slowly and stared at the warlock in the mirror.

A couple of days ago, I would have looked at him in disgust. His face was flushed unattractively. His dark eyes were wide and filled with tears. His black hair was everywhere, and the tips of his front hair were tinged with throw up. The bags under his eyes had bags. The man in the mirror was completely unsightly.

But now, I looked at the man with understanding and sympathy. He was in pain. He missed the man who made the sun come up every morning. He longed to stare into those captivating blue eyes once more. The man in the mirror knew that it was his fault that anything happened.

I wonder if Alec would be safe if I never met him. Maybe if I didn't plague his life, Alec would be curled up with his siblings right now. Maybe Max would still be dead, but Robert and Maryse would still have their eldest son. All of this drama would be on me instead of him.

But I _did_ meet him. I _did_ fall in love with him. There's no going back now. Nope, there's only forward.

And why do I feel like this?! I mean, if I were the Magnus who lived ten years ago, I wouldn't give a shit about a _human, _a Shadowhunter at that. I just what of rolled over and said, "Sucks to be him". I would have continued my day as if it were nothing. And I wouldn't even _think_ about handing over the Book of White because I had common sense.

But I'm not the same man. Alec and his blue eyes and his blushing cheeks have flipped my insides. He's changed me so much that I'm willing to hand over the Book of White, even if it means total chaos for everybody else.

I hate love. It's irrational and irritating and it makes you throw up. Ugh! I hate today!

There was a knock on the door behind me. "Magnus?" I heard Robert whisper.

"Hm?" I mumbled without turning around.

"The Clave is here. They would like to speak to you."

**Alec's POV**

I panted wildly, sweat dripping from my face. Pain was everywhere, stronger than ever. Even though I'm a Shadowhunter, and I deal with pain on a daily basis, that doesn't mean that I'm equipped for this. No Shadowhunter is equipped for torture. No _human_ is equipped for this!

Sebastian laughed again before bringing the strange metal rod to my stomach. "Where do you think Magnus keeps the Book of White? And be careful, for your answer will decide whether I shock you again."

"I-I-I don't know!" I gasped.

He laughed again as he made the rod send waves of electricity into my stomach. I screamed loudly, my holler echoing off the walls, and whipped my head side to side. "I don't know! Please!"

He amped up the shock, making my screams louder and higher pitched. When he stopped, my head fell forward again and I gasped for air. Tears were streaming down my face, mixing in with the blood on my face.

Sebastian dropped the rod and took my face by the chin. Then, with the other hand, he punched me in the face. He grabbed a lock of my hair again and forced me to look at him.

"Beg." he ordered.

"Please, Sebastian! I-I'm sorry! Please stop it. I can't take it anymore! _Please_─"

He cut off my plead by slapping me in the face, causing me with sob loudly. "You're pathetic. Faggots like you make me sick to the stomach. Your brother had more balls than you."

I panted, too pained to care. I've lost all of my dignity to this man, I don't think I could lose anymore. "Sebastian─"

He kneed me in the groin, cutting off my sentence. But before I got drop my head, he grabbed me by the hair again and brought his lips down to my ear. "Call me 'Master'."

Before I could respond, he picked up the rod and shocked me in the groin. It felt like a thousand needles started stabbing me all at once. I arched my back and screamed for dear life.

Magnus, where are you?


	6. Choices

**~I didn't make it to my goal, sadly. My sister took my computer charger with her on a trip to her college, so my computer's been dead. I finally got my hands on a charger, but it is already Friday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these peeps**

**

* * *

  
**

Choices

**Clary's POV**

Even though Alec and I weren't very close, it still hurt to know that he was probably being tortured. I could tell myself to keep an optimistic mind and have hope, but I know Sebastian. He's the son of Valentine, so there's no doubt in my mind that he's doing something terribly disgraceful. Ugh, _why_ do I have to share blood with such evil people?

I sat at Luke's kitchen table, silently munching on the pepperoni pizza he bought from Pizza Hut. Although, I could hardly taste a thing. I couldn't stop imagining Alec being tortured by Sebastian and some creepy warlock lady named Artemis. The only reason why I was even eating was because it took my mind off of the look on Magnus' face when he got the text. To see Magnus that way was horrible.

Seeing Jace cry was worse. After everyone dispersed in panic, he ran up to his room and sat in the shower with his clothes still on. The water was running cold, but he didn't complain. No, instead, he sat there and cried. The only time I've seen Jace cry was when Max died. He's acting as if Alec's already dead. But I can't blame him, because I sat down right next to him and cradled him. I cried into his wet blonde hair and whispered empty promises.

"Clary?" Jocelyn asked suddenly, pulling me out of my depressing reverie. I looked up from my plate and looked at her. She looked strange. She was blurry, almost as if she was submerged into water. But when I blinked and felt tears going down my cheek, I realized that I was crying.

I wiped the tears away quickly and smiled at Luke. "Sorry, I'm a little out of it─"

"Do you miss him?" she asked, worry lacing her voice. I was about to ask what she was talking about until I thought of Alec. Suddenly, more tears started to form and escape my eyes.

"I guess I do... miss him." I whispered. I stared down at my lap and clenched my fists. If Sebastian does anything to Alec, I swear to the Angel that I'll kill him.

**Magnus' POV**

We all sat at the kitchen table, each of us staring at everyone else. Only four representatives from the Clave showed up, but only one of them was looking at me with an ounce of respect. It's an ugly thing really, the look on their faces. Old people should at least _try_ to look attractive. But _no_, they just have to frown at you as if you're a roach. _Ugh_.

I sat across from a man named Thomas Paten. He had long, silky hair that was a shiny white against his black attire. His big, grey eyes were glaring into mine with such hostility, it's hard to believe I haven't disintegrated yet. "That's it?" he asked crossly. "The High Warlock of Brooklyn, who supposedly has the Book of White, couldn't stop a _thunderstorm?_ Do you know how many people _died_, Mr. Bane?"

"Now, now, Thomas," Luke whispered anxiously, "Magnus isn't exactly God. You honestly can't expect _any_ warlock to combat what happened, can you?"

Luke was acting as a representative for the Children of The Moon party. Thomas and his friend, Joseph Clave (I know, right?) were the representatives for the Shadowhunters. And the Seelie Queen sat beside me for the Fae. No one was here to speak for the vampire party, but I wouldn't be surprised if they were against me too.

"You knew there was a warlock out there with three of the four Books of Discord, Magnus." the Seelie Queen snapped. "Why didn't you warn anybody?"

"Too busy messing with your boyfriend?" Joseph sneered.

"Now wait just a damned minute!" Luke growled, standing up and slamming his hands against the table. "First of all, we need to find a way to kill this warlock. Secondly, pointing fingers and making bitch-remarks is not going to get us anywhere!"

"Didn't you say Artemis offered some sort of reconciliation?" the Seelie Queen wondered aloud. "What was it?"

"She offered to give Alec back if I gave her the Book of White─" I began.

"That's suicide!" Thomas gasped. "Thousands of lives for one mere person?"

"With all due respect," Robert said, leaning against the countertop, "that _mere_ person is my _son_. Please watch what you say."

"Of course," Thomas said halfheartedly, "but are we _really _going to give this warlock power because of _one_ person? I suggest we turn down that deal─"

"The deal is not yours to make!" I snapped. They all looked at me in shock. "Besides, even if I don't give her the Book of White, she'll still rein havoc on New York. Hell, she may even take it all over the states. Or the _world_. May I remind you that she has three of the most _powerful_ books that have ever graced the earth plane? She can summon _angels_ if she was careful enough. Whether I give her the Book of White or not is definitely _not_ the biggest problem. Although, someone I love dearly is very much part of the problem!"

"So how do you suppose we _fix_ this problem?" Joseph asked impatiently. "It's quite obvious that no matter what Magnus chooses, a large mass of people are going to die."

"But if we compare the amount of people who will die if we give her the Book of White to the amount of people who die if we don't, it's pretty apparent that we shouldn't give her the Book of White." the Seelie Queen sighed.

"We need to base this decision off of more important matters, Seelie Queen." Luke snapped. "It's clear that no matter what, somebody's going to die. _However_, I have the strangest itch that this whole Alec thing goes deeper than what it appears. She has something up her sleeve, and it has something to do with Alec─"

"We can't base our decision off of an _itch_ either, Lucian." Joseph said hotly. "We need to base it off of common sense. And right now, my common sense is telling me that we need to sacrifice this Shadowhunter in the name of the Angel."

Before I could object, the Seelie Queen spoke up. "I second that. It's obvious that Artemis is expecting Magnus to bend over backwards for Alec. But if Magnus says no, then she may be alarmed. She may kill the boy, or she may not. But it _will_ buy us some time─"

"You cannot be serious!" a female voice growled from the doorway. I turned and saw Isabelle seething against the doorframe, her eyes glowing with fresh tears. "Are you _really_ about to sacrifice my _brother_?!"

"As a Shadowhunter, he must take the responsibility of protecting those around him," Thomas said, "even if it costs him his life. As of right now, we _need_ him to sacrifice his life for the sake of the world. He will be claimed a hero to us all─"

"Alec doesn't _want_ to be a hero!" Isabelle wailed. "Artemis didn't give us a time limit! At least _think_ about this─"

"You don't understand the proximity of the situation. You are merely a child─" Joseph began. But this time, I was the one who stood up and slammed my hands against the table.

"Isabelle Lightwood has been through more shit than _most_ of the adults in this room!" I snarled. "She has fought against Valentine, she has fought against his son, and she has information that many of you _fail_ to possess! She is just as part of this conversation as the rest of us, so don't start spewing that 'I'm older than you' crap!"

"So what do you suppose we do, Magnus?" Joseph stood up and stared me square in the eye. I swear, this guy is just _begging_ to get clocked in the face. Violence is not an attractive trait, but as of right now, I am not trying to be attractive. These people are trying to kill Alec. I just can't let them do that.

"I _suppose_ you give me a little time! Do not forget, _Joseph_, that I am not the only warlock alive."

"And you think that _other_ warlocks can save us?" the Seelie Queen laughed darkly. "Surely, you're joking─"

"Someone as beautiful as you should learn to be more perceptive, my lady." I said thickly. "I have friends who have friends, Queen. And, as of right now, killing Artemis is _every_ Downworlder's concern, not just mine. Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike, she is our common enemy. This is not just a matter of choices. This is a matter of fight of flight. Making any immediate decisions _is_ suicide within itself."

"He's right," Luke nodded. "This warlock is more dangerous than Valentine, and she has proved it. Valentine picked off people one by one until the grand finale. However, this woman is willing to kill _everyone_ on earth. Whether we give her the Book of White or not is not the largest problem, as Magnus has said before. The problem is finding her and killing her. Right now, we _need_ Alec to stay alive so that it can buy time. She will jump to conclusions otherwise."

It was silent in the kitchen before I sighed. "Let me gather some people. I have connections." I said softly. "Just _please_, do _not_ tell me to kill Alec…"

"Fine," Thomas sighed reluctantly. "You may call your people. In fact, we shall all call our people together and find this woman. The very fate of this world depends on it."

"_However_," he added sternly, "you mustn't base your decisions off of love, Magnus. It is clear that you are willing to give your life for this boy. But you must have a clear head during this battle, or else you'll get yourself and maybe other people killed."

"I'll take that into consideration." I muttered.

**Alec's POV**

Pain was everywhere. Even though I panted wildly, air just couldn't enter my lungs fast enough. Sweat and blood plastered my hair to my face and dripped from every pore. I lifted my head weakly and stared up at Artemis. Where'd Sebastian go?

"You look tired, Shadowhunter." she purred.

"Please…" I whimpered. "I… can't take it anymore… Please…"

She grabbed a lock of my hair and brought her face down to my level. "You humans are always so hypocritical. No one offered me mercy when I was being tortured. Why should I offer _you_ mercy?"

"I never tortured you!" I begged. "I would _never_ torture another person like that─"

She pulled roughly on my hair, making me yelp in protest. She dropped my head with a look of disgust before turning and leaving. I closed my eyes and listened to her stiletto heels tap against the hard floor. They stopped tapping a few feet away before they started tapping back towards me. My heart sped up and thumped against my chest loudly, making me worry that she can hear it.

Her tapping shoes stopped in front of me, making me open my eyes. I looked at her face and almost shivered at the grin that was plastered on it. In her hand was a long, silver machete. Since when do warlocks need machetes?

She brought the machete up to my throat and pressed hard against it. I gagged and winced as I felt the tip of the knife puncture my skin. "I guess I'm jealous of you," she whispered.

I looked up at her in shock. "Why?"

"Because," she whispered, her smile disappearing, "you get to be loved by Magnus."

Despite the fact that the knife was pressing deeper into my throat, I still managed to feel the wave of shock that overthrew me. However, I couldn't respond because the knife was too painful. She saw how unable I was to respond and lifted the machete from my neck. I dropped my head and gasped and both relief and pure panic.

"But," I managed to gasp, "he's _gay_…"

"I know." she said curtly. "But that didn't stop me from loving him. I wanted all the power in the world, and I longed for him to rule beside me. But he didn't love me back, and he despised my thirst for power. However, he can still manage to love a mere _human_… I can never understand Magnus. But, even though I want absolute power, part of me wants him to turn down my deal. I want him to say no so that I have every excuse to kill you."

My already harsh breathing became even more ragged with fear. This woman is going to kill me, whether Magnus gives her the stupid book or not.

**Sebastian's POV**

I stood on the other side of the door and fumed at my Master's words. How could she love someone as low as Magnus? I bend over backwards for this woman, and yet she still dreams of that faggot! I will put an end to Magnus, even if it displeases her.

Yes, I will be the one she loves, not him. And if I have to put him in the grave to do that, then that's what I have to do.


	7. Oops, I Did It Again

**~Quick Update, Muwahahaha! *ahem* Anyways, I hope you guys like the story so far. As an author, I think it's time for some more suspenseful action! Woohoo! Fasten your seat belts, ladies, because I'm about to have some fun! ;D**

**

* * *

  
**

Oops, I Did It Again

**Magnus' POV**

I sat at the now empty kitchen table and stared at my phone with exhaustion. I just called about 50 warlocks, but none of them wanted to help me out. Why? Because they say it's _my_ problem because this is _my_ city. Jerks.

What was I supposed to tell the Clave? _Oh, well, even though I promised an army of warlocks, you're stuck with me. _They are totally going to eat me alive! Not even Luke can keep them together long enough. I just don't understand why everyone is pinning this on me. Yeah, it's my city. But dammit, there's only so much a warlock can take!

And what bothers me even more is the fact that I now remember who Artemis is. We used to be best friends until she started searching for power. Me? I don't mind a little power myself. But everyone has a limit, and she failed to see that. On top of that, I believe she had a fling for me. Ugh. _Women_. _The never know when to leave us gay boys in peace with ourselves. Sheesh._

"Magnus!" Maryse screamed from the other room. I jumped up in shock and rushed to the living room where she was standing. She was standing beside Robert and gawking out the window. I ran next to her and peered outside, curious as to what she was so afraid of. What I saw nearly gave me a heart attack.

Suddenly, slow but loud sirens began to blare outside. It was the type of siren you hear when there's a meteor spotted or something. I wish it was just a meteor.

Outside of the window, large balls of fire shot from the sky with lightning speed. The sky itself looked like it was bleeding molts of lava. One flaming ball after another hit the ground with a loud _boom_ and sent waves of heat in every direction. The heat was so bad that the window itself began to crack.

"Holy _shit_!" Robert gasped. "Please don't tell me this black magic!"

"This isn't…" I choked. "This is a spell from the Book of Lucifer. I believe it's… _Rain of the Fallen_…. _Let there be flames from the mouth of Lucifer_…"

Robert gripped my shoulders and began to shake me wildly, yelling something about his kids. However, I was too lost in the pit of terror that was my head. Artemis wasn't kidding. She _wants_ the Book of White, and she'll kill everyone to get it.

"MAGNUS!!!"Robert howled into my ear, snapping me out of my reverie. "We have to DO SOMETHING!!!"

I jerked myself out of Robert's grip and ran for the door. As I yanked the door open, I yelled, "I'll find your kids. Just STAY INSIDE!"

I didn't wait to hear his reply. I ran full speed into the blistering heat. I ran down their driveway and into the street. Sirens and screaming flooded my ears, making it hard to concentrate. I ran towards an alleyway and gripped my book bag. Thank goodness I never let this bag leave my side.

Suddenly, an explosion of flames erupted in front of me, sending me flying backwards and into the street. I got up barely quick enough not to get hit by a swerving ambulance. The ambulance flipped and turned until it crashed into a large office building. It exploded, sending flaming debris and car bits all around.

I ducked down as a bit of a car door whipped passed my head with a whistle and slashed a fairy in the throat a few yards away from me. I watched as the fairy went down with a single gurgle before hitting the ground.

Somewhere, I heard wolves howling wildly into the air, and I suddenly thought of Luke. I whipped my head and watched as four wolves raced down the street, one of them on fire. The wolf that was on fire fell to the ground and rolled around desperately. The other wolves kept on going.

I turned my head and squeezed my eyes shut, knowing that the wolf that was on fire was going to burn to death and there was nothing that I could do. However, what I _could_ do is stop the sky from raining hell. I ran into the alleyway, jumping through the flames that were combusting at the mouth of the alleyway. I rolled onto the ground and ripped off my sweater, which was now on fire. I threw it to the ground and whipped out the Book of White.

I needed to find a spell that could combat this. _Any spell!_ I just needed to find one that could slow this down so that I could get a grip on the situation. Why is my job so freaking _difficult_?

I couldn't use a spell that involved wind, seeing that fire lives off oxygen. And I couldn't use a spell that cut off oxygen because if I do, everyone is going to die of suffocation. So what do I use?!

That's when I remembered a spell that Artemis once taught me. A spell that was in the Book of Black. I closed the Book of White and grinned to myself. I bit down on my thumb harshly and drew the necessary symbols on my arms and face with my blood. And then, when I was down, I clapped my hands together and brought by forehead down to my conjoined thumbs. And no, I was not preying.

"_Come to me, great waters of the beyond. Know your strength, guide me through hell, and burst through like a wolf's freedom howl. Roar, great waters! Howl!"_

I felt the sudden strong energy flow through my body and into my hands quickly. I threw my hands to the sky and chanted loudly, "ROAR, RAGING WATERS! HOWL!"

I've always dreamed of using this spell; The Spell of Howling Water. I've never had the chance to do it, though. I never thought it would feel like this.

I watched as the blood on my arms and hand turned into crystal clear water. It slivered up my arms and into my hand and formed a small ball. And then, with a great feeling of triumph, I howled into the dreary afternoon. Suddenly, the balls of water fell to my feet and formed large wolves that could put Jacob Black to shame. The two wolves were crystal clear with glowing white eyes. They peered up at the sky and mirrored my howling.

However, their howls shrieked loudly over all other sounds. Their howls rang immense power as the wolves shot up to the sky with lightning speed. Suddenly, the howls turned into the cries of a hurricane storm. The sky above me suddenly seemed to freeze over. Ice covered the sky and stopped the fireballs from exploding on the ground.

I closed my eyes and laughed in victory, knowing that I beat Artemis _and_ the Book of Lucifer. They can both suck it!

All of the howling stopped, and so did the _booms_ and the city sirens. I opened my eyes and grinned as I watched snow come down.

**Jace's POV**

Not even two seconds ago, I was running for my life and rolling on the floor because the hem of my pants caught on fire. Now, it's snowing. _Snowing_.

I peered up at the sky and grinned widely. Magnus is behind this, isn't he? No doubt Magnus beat Artemis to her own game. And did I just hear howling just then too? Whatever. I couldn't help but start cracking up laughing. I bent over and held my stomach as I went into hysterics. Suddenly, the man next to me started to laugh too. I didn't know who he was, but he fell to the floor with me and we both laughed together.

**Isabelle's POV**

I sat on the bench at a nearby bus stop, making sure to dust off the snow that was gathering. No doubt the sudden weather change was going to attract media, but I honestly didn't care. Somehow, I knew Magnus was the one who beat the flaming balls of fire, and I was damn near proud of him.

Nothing was on fire anymore. The sudden cold air burnt everything out. But it wasn't the nasty kind of cool air. It was the kind of cool air that made you want to cuddle with someone you loved.

"Isabelle?" someone called from behind me. I turned around in the bench and nearly howled with excitement when I saw Simon standing there with a coat in his hand. It's like the Angel heard my silent prayers.

"Come sit with me." I offered lightly. He nodded and sat down next to me, both of us ignoring the sudden passing of ambulances down the street. I snuggled close to him and leaned on his shoulder happily. He hugged me closer and kissed the top of my head before leaning his head against mine.

"Magnus did this, right?"

"Mhm."

"Oh," he chuckled, "that's nice."

We sat there, cuddling with each other as the snow fell delicately around us. Spell or no spell, I love Magnus.

**Sebastian's POV**

_How_ in the hell did Magnus do it?!

I paced back and forth on the sidewalk, fidgeting and cussing to myself. My feet made quiet crunching noises in the sudden snow. I felt cold, but not too cold. But that's not the point. How did he do it?!

My phone buzzed in my pocket, making me feel dizzy with fear. No doubt that it's Master. I fished my phone out of my pocket and opened it reluctantly. "Hello?" I asked carefully.

"Sebastian, come back _now_!" Artemis snarled into the phone. Man, she sounded angry.

"Yes, my lady… What happened?"

"That son of a bitch used a spell _I_ taught him back when we were best friends. _The Spell of Howling Water!_ Ugh, I should have known he'd use it! Damn that son of a bitch!"

"Would you like me to find him, Master?" I asked hopefully.

There was silence on the phone before she sighed. "No, no. I want him alive. It looks like I need to step things up a bit. I need to catch Magnus by surprise…"

"Why don't you kill Lightwood?" I offered. "If he finds the one he loves on a silver bloody platter, then he's not going to have the will to fight."

"Hmm…. That may be a good idea…"

**Alec's POV**

I woke up to the sound of stilettos and shivered. It was suddenly cold inside the dark room. The sudden breeze that came through the vent would have been beautiful if it weren't for the fact that my throat was hurting and I was sore all over.

I lifted my head up weakly and stared helplessly at Artemis. She glared at me with anger fresh in her eyes. I couldn't help but notice the hammer in her hands.

"Hello, Alec." she said curtly. "Your hubby is quite annoying. That's twice now he has found a way to combat my magic. He's quite a character, Magnus is. He's stronger than I remember. It looks like I may have met my maker."

Despite the pain, triumph flooded my body. Magnus _is_ fighting back! I was afraid he had given up. But no, he's out there fighting as hard as he could. I can see him now, magic orbiting around him as he battled Artemis with that cocky grin of his. It's a stretch, I know. But I still can't help but fantasize.

He'll save me.

"I wonder," Artemis mused as she stepped closer. "What will he do…?"

"Wha─?"

Suddenly, she appeared in front of me with the hammer high above my head. "Say hi to Max for me."

Before I could even comprehend what she meant, she brought the down the hammer.

**Sebastian's POV**

I walked into Alec's dark torture chamber and stopped midstride when I saw Artemis standing there covered in blood. She held a hammer in her hand that was dripping with blood. She turned her head around and smiled lightly at me.

"Whoops." she giggled.

* * *

**Oh dear...**


	8. Cry Me A River

**~I am the QUEEN of cliffhangers! I love it! Muwahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of these abused and maybe dead characters**

**

* * *

  
**

Cry Me A River

**Magnus' POV**

I walked down the snow covered streets feeling more badass than ever. Never have I ever used my magic to such extremes before. It was so exhilarating! I wish Alec was there to see me. I'm sure he would have been _drooling_. I _will_ find Alec. Artemis has another thing coming!

Suddenly, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I fished it out and flipped it open with a cheerful giggle. But then I read the text. That's when my mood fell downwards.

_Go to your apartment, Magnus. I have a surprise for you. And bring Lucian Graymark. I want him to confirm something. Sebastian._

Two things came to my mind: 1) What's in my apartment? And 2) HOW IN THE HELL DID _HE_ GET MY NUMBER?!?!

I took my phone and dialed Luke's number quickly. It rang for a few infuriating moments before he picked up. "Hello?" he sounded shell-shocked. "Magnus?"

"The one and only. Luke, I need you to come with me to my apartment. It's an emergency."

A few seconds passed by and I was beginning to wonder if he hung up until he sighed heavily. "Um… can it wait? A few of my pack members died today from the fire storm… Were you the one who made it snow?"

"Yep!" Okay, even though Sebastian went into my apartment, that doesn't mean I still can't be happy about kicking major ass today. "But I really need you to come. I believe Sebastian went into my apartment…"

I told him the message and waited for him to answer. He sighed dramatically again. "I'll be there in a minute. Should I bring one of the Lightwoods?"

"Probably."

* * *

Luke, Robert, Maryse and I stood at the door of my apartment, each of us nervous as hell. There was a rune on my door, the Rune of Opening I think, but other than that, there was nothing wrong. Or so I thought.

"I smell blood." Luke said sternly. "I also smell that warlock I ran into… Artemis was her name? Yeah, she was definitely here."

Robert took out a blade whispered its name to it. It blazed golden at once and shimmered under the dull fluorescent lights of the hallway. I myself mentally prepared myself for whatever was on the other side of the door.

With a final breath, I opened the door quickly and stood in the doorway, shocked. Luke and Robert stepped passed me and stopped just in front of me as Maryse fell to her knees behind me. Robert gasped loudly and Luke fell to his knees also.

Blood was splattered all over my walls and furniture. On the wall facing the door, there was a message written in blood:

_Your arrogance has cost you your boyfriend's life, Magnus. We used to be friends, but now you put the human race before us warlocks? I'm done playing games with you. If you want to live, meet me in Idris at our "special" spot and give me the Book of White… or else._.. _–Artemis_.

I fell to my knees and leaned against the doorframe. Where did all of this blood come from? And what did she mean by "my boyfriend's life"? Alec can't be dead… right?

That's when I suddenly realized why Sebastian wanted Luke to come. He's my bloodhound. I leaned up quickly and tapped Luke's shoulder. "All this blood…" I whispered. "Whose is it…?"

He looked at me bleakly and didn't answer at first. When I continued to stare, he sighed shakily and turned away. His eyes were glistening with tears. "All this blood…. is Alec's blood…"

**Jace's POV**

I waltzed into the Institute, still chuckling to myself. I didn't quite understand why the snow was so hilarious, but it just _was_. It made me feel light and buoyant with happiness. I skipped into the kitchen (I really _skipped_) but and jumped to a stop in front of the refrigerator. Clary was whistling show tunes at the table while she watched Jocelyn draw something.

"Hey, sweetie," Clary said happily.

"Hey, vanilla thunder." I snickered.

"Vanilla thunder?" Isabelle echoed as she walked hand-in-hand with Simon into the kitchen. "Did I miss something? Since when does Jace call Clary 'vanilla thunder'?"

"I think the world's coming to an end." Simon whispered to Jocelyn as he and Izzy sat down. And then, a little louder, he asked, "Where's Luke and Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood?"

"And where's Magnus?" I added as I took out some jell-o. "I know this may sound weird, but I wanna give that guy a hug."

"Are you going gay on me, Jace? I'm insulted." Clary mocked lightly.

I stuck my tongue out at her as Jocelyn said, "They went to Magnus' apartment. Apparently, Sebastian showed up at his apartment or something─"

"Is he _actually_ down there now?!" Izzy and I sputtered at the same time.

"No, no. Calm down, ladies." Jocelyn giggled. "He showed up and then left something. Some type of message or something. Although, they haven't called me back to tell me what the message was or anything."

"Why do you call him Sebastian?" I asked suddenly. "Isn't he your son? Shouldn't you be calling him Jonathon or something?"

Jocelyn stopped drawing and looked up at me with sad eyes. "He is not my son, Jace. The son I gave birth to, the one named Jonathon, died the night he was born. I try to tell myself to have hope and that maybe he will grow out of his father's jeans… but that hasn't happened…"

"Mom…" Clary put her hand on Jocelyn's back and rubbed her back for comfort. I felt downright shitty about asking such an insensitive question.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I didn't mean to ask something so personal…"

"It's okay, Jace." she said, suddenly perking up. "I have learned to grow out of my depression. I may have lost a child, but I gained one equally, if not more, important to my heart."

Clary's face turned an adorable red as her eyes widened in shock. "Luke's rubbing off on you, mom…"

Suddenly, the door slammed, signaling someone's entrance. I thought I heard sniffling, but I dismissed it quickly. I was about to turn back to my jell-o, but then Maryse walked into the kitchen red-faced and crying.

"Mom!" Isabelle gasped as she shot out of her chair and ran to her. "What happened?"

Before she could answer, Robert and Luke walked into the kitchen, both of them crying. Jocelyn ran to Luke as I hurried over to Robert. I embraced him tightly and repeated Isabelle's question.

He pulled away from me and took my cheek into his palm. Fresh tears spelled over his reddened face as he opened his mouth to speak. "Magnus' apartment was covered in Alec's blood… Alec's dead, Jace."

Somewhere off in the distance, I heard gasps and sobbing, but I wasn't paying attention. I stared into Robert's blue eyes as dizziness took me over. I felt myself collapse to the ground shaking, but Robert caught and cradled me, whispering empty promises as he cried some more.

The world around me began to blur as tears filled my eyes. I didn't wipe them away, however, even when they spilled over and stained Robert's overcoat. My trembling hands gripped his coat as I tried to collect myself, but I couldn't.

Alec, my brother, my _parabatai_, is dead. He was murdered and, just like Max, I wasn't there to save him. I spent my whole life antagonizing him and making his life hell. I took his feelings for me and threw it in his face. I made fun of his relationship with Magnus. I did so many things to hurt Alec and I never got to say sorry.

I'm sorry for hurting you…

Pain cut my body to the core, leaving me helpless in my father's arms. I didn't want to cry, not in front of anybody. I was the one who was supposed to stay strong. I was the one who was supposed to bring at least an ounce of hope. Not tonight.

Tonight, I wailed and sobbed in my dad's arms on the kitchen floor, chanting Alec's name as if it was supposed to bring him back. I _needed_ him to be here. He protected me from everything. He protected me from things nobody else could and I took that for granted. I don't think can function without Alec.

Why does everyone I love die?

**Magnus' POV**

I sat on the floor in the middle of my room. There was a puddle of blood where I was sitting, but I didn't care. I stared up at my ceiling, tears blurring my vision. A picture of Alec sleeping on my bed was clutched in my shaking hands.

The first man I've ever really cared about is dead. The first one to ever make me feel vulnerable and unselfish is gone forever. His blue eyes will never grace mine again. A picture of him just isn't enough. I need to feel his breath. I need to hear his laughter. I need to see him blush and avert his eyes in embarrassment.

Who knew I would fall madly in love with a Shadowhunter? I sure didn't know. I thought I'd be a single man forever and that thought used to fill me with joy.

I didn't know that I would fall in love with Alec when I winked at him and told him to call me. I thought he was just going to be another one-night stand. But slowly, as I got to know the stubborn and easily embarrassed Shadowhunter, I started to do things I would never do. House his fugitive brother. Fight alongside the Clave. Heal injured wolves.

He made me a better man and it took me until he kissed me at the Accords Hall to realize that. When his lips smashed into mine, my world flipped upside down and inside out. I didn't know what was white and what was black without having Alec by my side. I may have appeared cocky and confident to him, but every time I saw him, my insides were churning. My heart would go insane whenever his cheeks took on that adorable tinge of pink. His eyes made me want to go _crazy_.

But now he's dead. No more blue. No more pink. No more laughing. No. More. Alec.

I fell forward and crunched into a tight ball on the floor. I held his picture to my chest and sobbed as I felt his blood tickle my cheek. I murmured his name over and over while squeezing my eyes shut, wishing that there was some way to bring him back without having the Book of Angels.

Alec _was_ my angel. He was everything I've ever wanted. He's the first man I've ever chased and he's the last man I'll ever love.

I just don't have the will to fight anymore. Artemis can have the Book of White. I just don't care anymore, not without Alec.

**Sebastian's POV**

"So," I whispered to Artemis as we walked down the country side, "is Alec _really_ dead? Or is he just an easy bleeder?"

She laughed darkly before taking my hand. "He's dead. I didn't smash his head in though. I accidentally missed and hit his shoulder. He screamed _a lot_. I wanted him to stop, so I untied him and beat him with the hammer. Then I took all the blood off the floor. Simple and easy."

"You're amazing, Master." I crooned. I leaned towards her as we walked and put my hand around her waist. "What'd you do with the body?"

"I left it there. I want any passing Shadowhunters to know it's him. That's why I didn't smash his head in."

I laughed out loud, feeling happy to know that the bastard was finally dead. "So when Magnus comes to Idris to challenge you?"

"He may not," she chuckled. "I've never seen Magnus love a man so dearly. I believe I've struck a sore spot. If he challenges me, I'll kill him. If he gives me the Book of White outright, then _you_ will kill him."

"Simple and easy." I echoed happily. _I hope you're watching, father. I'm about to take over the world_.

**Alec's POV**

I floated in a darkness so frightening it's hard to comprehend. There was a light somewhere, I could feel it, but I was in way too much pain to even try to search for it. I heard soft voices in the background, though some of the soft voices sounded panicked.

"_Isn't that Alec Lightwood?" _someone whispered.

"_That must be who Magnus was talking about." _someone else whispered back.

_Magnus? Magnus! Help me!_

"_Do you think it's possible to heal him?"_ someone murmured.

"_It'll take a lot of magic to do so. We must stick together,"_ someone ordered. _"Daphnis, Ares, go alert the other warlocks that Artemis is near! Luna, Red, and I will stay behind and attempt to heal him!"_

"_What about Magnus?"_

Silence. And then, _"Don't tell him yet. Just tell him to come to Idris quickly. Magnus must focus on killing Artemis."_

"_Roger that!"_

It was silent again, and panic was slowly creeping up on me again. Everything hurt. I felt like my body was in two places at once. Am I dead?

Suddenly, I felt a warm sensation over my body. The pain and the panic slowly crept away, leaving me tired and exhausted. I opened my heavy eyelids expecting to see angels. But instead, I see a man, a warlock, peering down at me with a grin on his handsome face.

"You're gonna be alright, kid." he whispered. Before I could respond, I slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Ha! Cliffhanger, baby!**


	9. Dawn of the Battlefield

**~A/N: Sorry about the delay, folks. Homework on top of homework! Ugh! Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I bet most of you are angry at me for **_**almost**_** killing off Alec. *Sigh*. It is so much fun being an author!**

**Disclaimer: I own most of these warlocks, but none of the Shadowhunters :( **

**

* * *

  
**

Dawn of the Battlefield

**Alec's POV**

I opened my heavy eyes slowly and stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling with confusion. There were cracks lacing the stone ceiling, so I knew that I wasn't in my metal cell anymore. I was lying down horizontally, not vertically, so I knew that I wasn't chained up anymore. And I wasn't in excruciating pain anymore. No, I was just exhausted.

Suddenly, I remembered everything that went down. The hammer. Artemis' crazy laughter. Blood. Pain. Agony. And then some handsome face who smiled down at me. What the hell is going on? And where am I?

I sat up slowly, wincing and whimpering as a dull pain wrapped around my body. Dizziness flooded my head, making me feel even more exhausted. Still, I looked around and sighed in relief when I noticed that there were no more weapons donning the walls. I looked down at my body and sighed again when I saw the bandages wrapped around my body, showing little skin.

I attempted to stretch my arms, but I cried out loud when a strong, agonizing pain attacked my left shoulder. I put my arms down at once and rubbed my shoulder, silently cursing myself for being stupid enough to forget how Artemis smashed my shoulder in.

I was in a small room made out of stone and brick. I was lying on a white makeshift bed with a small wooden desk beside me with a single unlit candle. The door and two windows were covered with bed sheets, leaving a third window open so that the afternoon sunlight from outside can seep through. Birds sang cheerfully outside and a light breeze slipped through the window, rustling a leaf that had fallen through the window and onto the floor.

That was in I noticed how earthy it smelled. Also, I couldn't hear any cars or sirens either. I must be in Idris. Have I been in Idris the whole time?!

"You scared us, Shadowhunter." a soft, melodic voice said from the doorway. I turned slowly and took in the small warlock girl whose short brunette hair was pulled into two pigtails. Her cat-like eyes were silver, making her look strange, but still adorable.

"Where… am I?" I asked hoarsely.

"You're in Idris, on the countryside," the girl said. "We found you in a metal compartment covered in blood with all of your bones broken. I honestly thought you weren't gonna make it."

"Oh…" Does that mean Artemis kept me alive? Or maybe she was stupid enough to think that I would bleed to death…? I snorted mentally.

"I'm Luna," she said gently. "You must be Alec Lightwood, Magnus' hubby."

"Y-Yeah," I blushed a scarlet red for sure. "How do you know me?"

"Everyone knows you," she giggled. "You and Maggie are one of the first public Shadowhunter-warlock relationships _ever_! I heard you kissed him at the Accords Hall. That's so _romantic_!"

"Maggie?" I laughed, ignoring the pain the laughter caused to my chest.

"Magnus," a deep voice answered. I looked behind Luna and saw the handsome man I saw before I passed out, the one who saved me. His short, black hair was wild against his pale skin, almost as if he just woke up. He was muscular man, only donning a white beater and baggy skinny jeans, and he had a smile that could send any heart into overdrive. _My_ heart was playing speed-racer.

"H-Hi." I mumbled lamely.

He smiled genuinely and winked. "Hey, Mr. Lightwood. My name is Joseph, Joseph Dawn."

"'_Dawn'_? As in Artemis _Dawn_? Are you two related?" I stammered.

"We are," he said somberly, "but only by blood. She is my little sister, that is all. We have no special bonds, no shared memories."

"I'm sorry."

He laughed out loud, his laughter echoing off of the stone walls. "I should be the one apologizing. My little sister nearly killed you. It's an honest shame, really."

"Does Magnus know where I am?" I whispered.

Joseph's smile disappeared, a frown taking its place. "No, he doesn't. I've been trying to get a hold of him, but he stopped answering his phone after that major fire storm happened in New York─"

"F-F-Fire storm?!" I gasped. "Holy Angel! Is everything alright?!"

"Calm down," he chuckled, "Magnus stopped the storm… Artemis didn't tell you anything?"

"Yeah, but it went through one ear and out the other, I guess…"

"I'm not surprised, what with you nearly dying and all. Basically, Artemis made it rain fireballs and Magnus stopped it using a really strong spell from the Book of Black."

"Wasn't it _The Spell of Howling Waters_ or something like that?" Luna peered up at Joseph.

"I believe so," Joseph nodded. "Although, I've never seen anyone use that kind of spell without having the book in front of them. Magnus never ceases to surprise me."

"So there's a chance that you guys can beat her, right?" I asked hopefully.

Luna and Joseph exchanged a worried glance before turning towards me and shaking their heads. My heart sank. "You see," Luna said hesitantly, "Artemis has three very strong books. Now, in order to fully control a spell, you need the opposing book. For example, in order to successfully summon an angel without it killing you, you must have the Book of Lucifer, and vice versa."

"So in order to successfully rain terror on the world with the Book of Black, she needs the Book of White? But she doesn't have it. I don't understand."

"Even though she doesn't have the Book of White, and even though we may be able to combat the spells from the Book of Black, it's the other two books we're worried about." Joseph sighed. "Artemis can summon Lucifer himself if she wanted to."

I gawked at the two warlocks and fought the panic that was creeping up on me again. "So you're saying… even though she doesn't have all of the books… she has enough of them to end the world? Can't the angels do anything about that? Doesn't that go against the very laws of nature?"

"Yes," Luna whispered, "that's why the books are called the Books of Discord. They cause havoc everywhere, and they can only be destroyed by the user. However, no warlock has ever come this close to having all four of them. And the angels can't do anything, Alec. They gave us free will. But someone, some_thing_ in the history of man, gave us the Books of Discord, and it was a major mistake…"

The panic that I was trying so hard to keep down started to bubble over, making me shiver with fear. "Then why don't we combine forces like we did when Valentine threatened?"

"Because Valentine's army was merely demons," Joseph whispered, "Artemis can summon _angels_. Fallen angels, risen angels. The only limitation she has is that she can't summon _God_."

"So _how_ do we plan on killing her?" I said shakily. "Are we just gonna back down? There has to be something! Valentine summoned an angel and he was killed on the spot! Won't that happen with her?"

Luna shook her head, tears in her eyes. "The Book of Lucifer has certain spells that can control angels. I don't know _how_, but Artemis has all the power she needs to kill us all. All she needs now is the Book of White to complete it…"

I've never felt more hopeless than I did right then. I looked at the two warlocks, my eyes pleading for them to tell me that there's a hero out there that can save us. But they both looked away, shame filling their eyes. That's when another thought came to me.

"We Shadowhunters have utensils to summon Raziel. It's forbidden, but as of right now, we need to break the rules. Do you think it's possible that maybe, _maybe_ we can get his help?"

Joseph looked at me, hope sparking his eyes. "That _may_ be a possibility, Alec. Although," he added, his hope burning slightly, "the person who summons Raziel may get killed."

"We'll think about that when the time comes!" Luna said excitedly. "But we have to go tell the Clave _now_. Artemis and Magnus should be meeting up soon."

"Wait… _what_?!" I nearly screeched. "Magnus?!"

"Yeah… the Clave gave word to all of us that Artemis and Magnus are supposed to be meeting somewhere so that he can hand over the Book of White. He may challenge her, which is good, because we need the distraction. They should be meeting up really soon… like _in a couple of hours!_"

"How long have I been asleep?!"

"A week and a half." they both chorused as they grinned at me.

I moaned and rubbed my forehead with my right hand. "Is anyone going with Magnus?"

"No," Luna said. "Magnus will give a signal that will tell us where he is. And then, we will go and _fight!_"

"How do you guys have so much information?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Joseph grinned widely. "We talked to the Clave, who talked to the Lightwoods, who talked to Magnus. Word around the campfire is that people think you're dead. Magnus is suffering greatly."

"Then why don't you tell him I'm alive?" I sighed. "Won't that make things easier?"

"At this point," Luna said, "no. We have to have Magnus fired up with anger. Your family and Magnus will fight harder if they think you're dead. But when you summon Raziel and you come around the corner and make a grand entrance, _that's_ when─"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" I snapped. "I am _not_ going to be the one to summon Raziel! I can hardly move my arms! What in the hell makes you think that I can summon an angel in my state?!"

"Well," Joseph said, "you're the one who came up with the idea. Besides, wouldn't that be better? The Shadowhunters already think that you're a hero for giving your life and all, so─"

"I don't _want_ to be a hero! I want to go home!"

"Well, isn't it your job to protect the ones you love?" Luna smiled. "Don't you want to make things quicker? You know how to summon Raziel, don't you? Didn't that Clary girl tell you?"

"She... did…" I looked away, knowing that they were right. We need all the Shadowhunters we can get to fight Artemis and whatever she summons. I'm the only one who won't be fighting, so I'd might as well make myself useful somehow…

**Magnus' POV**

I walked along the countryside of Idris, counting my steps to prevent myself from thinking about Alec. Yesterday's argument with Luke suddenly filled my mind:

"_You need to fight her, Magnus!" Luke howled in outrage. "You can't just let her get away with this! I know that our chances are dim, but for the love of God, at least _fight!_"_

_I looked at him somberly and sighed. "I just… can't… I don't have the will, Luke."_

"_Yes you do!" he said, gripping my shoulders tightly. "You're angry at her, right?"_

"_Y-Yeah…"_

"_Then take that anger and shove it up her ass! This woman took the one _you_ love away from you! Are you just gonna let her get away with that?"_

"_No." I whispered._

"_I can't hear you Magnus. Are you going to let her get away with that?"_

"_No!" I chanted loudly._

_Luke looked at me, his face lit up by a dark grin. "Then let's kick some ass!"_

Luke never ceases to surprise me with those mood swings of his. One moment, he's ultra nice, the next he's Alpha Luke, and then he suddenly turns into "Let's kick some ass!" Luke. And he's right. I can't let Artemis get away with taking _my_ man. She's got another thing coming. I will avenge Alec's death, even if I have to die trying.

I walked through the grass now, and towards the mouth of a small grotto. There was a mini spring there, with faeries bathing in the spring. I turned my face instantly, making sure I don't look any of them in the eye. Legend says that if you look a Fae in the eye while they are bathing, you'll turn into an animal. I'd rather stay the way I am.

"Are you looking for Artemis?" a faery whispered as I passed her. I stopped and nodded, but still not looking her way.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked serenely.

"Yes," the Fae lady giggled, her laughter edging between beautiful and terrifying. "She's just inside the grotto, waiting for you."

I nodded and kept walking, biting down the panic that was rising in my head. Why are there Fae here? Why weren't they running? Shouldn't they know what's about to happen…? Unless… Artemis did something to them…?

I wasn't about to examine them to find out. I'm not that stupid.

I walked inside the grotto and stopped when I saw Artemis standing just a few yards away from me, almost concealed by the darkness. There was a figure beside her, Sebastian I think, that fidgeted.

"Magnus." she said, her voice echoing off the walls and into my ears. "Don't you remember this place? It's where we first met, you and I. This is where we met, and this is where we said goodbye. This is where you abandoned me because you thought I wasn't worth it. Do you remember?"

"I remember." I said sternly. "I also remember the blood you splattered all over my expensive furniture. I'm quite upset with you, Artemis Dawn. You've truly outdone yourself. You should know your limits."

"Are you threatening me?" she whispered, but loud enough so that I could hear the amusement laced around her voice. "I thought we were friends?"

"Friends don't kill each other's lovers, Artemis." I snarled, stepping deeper into the grotto. _Don't go too far in_, I chanted. _She's goading you._

"I once thought of you as my lover, you know. You were my hubby." she laughed without humor.

"You're as delusional as ever," I smirked. "Know you're boundaries before you get yourself killed, you stupid bitch."

There was enough light seeping through for me to see the amused smirk on her face disappear. She glared at me, her mouth twitching in frustration. "You wanna play, Magnus? I'll send you to the deepest pit of hell so that you can be reunited with _Alec_."

"Try me."

"Give me the book, Magnus." she snapped.

"I don't have it with me, actually. I left my book bag at home with the rest of my common sense."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked cautiously.

"My common sense was telling me to give you the book. But I left that part of me at home. You wanna know what part of me is still here?" I snickered.

She took a step forward, revealing more of her angry mask. "Tell me."

I stopped snickering and stared straight into her eyes. "The part of me that wants to kill you."

_Feel the anger, flooded with grief. Time to make it rain blood. Come to me_, I chanted mentally, _great Blood Diamond!_

I punched the floor before Artemis could even react. Blood crept off my knuckled and onto the rough floor. A circle made out of ancient language markings surrounded my fist. It slivered away from my fist and outside of the grotto with lightning speed. The markings shot up to the sky quickly and exploded high in the air.

"You bastard!" Artemis snarled. I jumped out of the grotto and brought my bleeding fist to the sky.

"Come now, Blood Diamond!" I roared to the sky. There was another explosion, blood-red and eerie, that broke the natural calmness of Idris. Two large knives fell from the sky and into my two hands. The blades were all red with black markings running down the hilt.

I crouched into a battle position and sneered at Artemis. "Bring it on, bitch."

**Jace's POV**

I sat in the Penhallow's house and stared out the window, waiting for the signal. I was in my battle attire, with my weapons attached firmly to my waist. There was a knock on the door before Clary peeked in and smiled at me. She walked in and stood in front of me awkwardly.

She was also wearing all black, with her weapons attached to her waist. She looked sexier than ever, but my mind was too distracted to really grasp that. "Hey." I mumbled before looking out the window again.

"Cheer up," she whispered. "We're about to get some serious revenge on this warlock. Even though she can summon angels and kill us all in a matter of seconds, that doesn't mean that we can't have fun, right?"

"You are _such_ a ball of sunshine," I muttered sarcastically. "Is your mom fighting too?"

"Everyone's fighting," she whispered, "even Simon and Maia. This is everyone's concern─"

Her sentence was interrupted by a loud booming noise. I looked outside again and gasped when I saw a large cloud of red on the outskirts of the city. Magnus.

I jumped up and ran towards the door, Clary on my tail. But as I reached the hallway, Clary yanked my arm back and made me look at her. Her large eyes were filled with worry.

"Don't lose your head, Jace." she whispered. "And I love you."

I took her face into my hands and kissed her lightly. I smiled at her and winked my normal cocky wink. "Don't talk as if we're already dead."

With a nod, we ran outside of the Penhallow's house, Isabelle, Maryse, Robert and Jocelyn joining us at the door. We ran with the other fighting Shadowhunters and Downworlders full speed towards the large red cloud. _This is for you, brother_.

**Alec's POV**

The loud boom that erupted nearly scared me out of my skin. I yelped and sat up in my bed. What in the hell _was_ that?

"So soon?!" Luna screamed, bursting into my room. "Alec, you have to get up! I had no idea that he was meeting her this quickly! You have to hurry! Now!"

I jumped out of bed, ignoring the heavy wave of pure agony that nearly knocked me down. I was too distracted by the fact that Magnus was battling to even care that I may have ripped my stitches. Who cares? I don't.

I grabbed the pair of slacks that Luna threw at me and put them on in record timing. I was searching for a shirt when Luna grabbed my arm. "There's no time!"

"Does the Clave even know that I need the Mortal Instruments?!"

"Um… Joseph was on his way to tell them…" she looked scared, and I was sure that I mirrored her expression. We are so screwed! How in the hell was I supposed to get the Mortal Instruments?!

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there!" I warlock woman yelled from the doorway. "You have to hurry!"  
"And who are you?"

"My name is Daphnis," she said breathlessly. "Now MOVE!"


	10. Citizen Soldier

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. I know how much you've been waiting (Italy, this goes to you)! So here ya go! Also, I feel like I sped the story up too quickly. I'm sorry about that, but I needed to get to this part of the story before I lost interest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (except for the warlocks)**

**Side note: For those of you who specifically like FF's from the Mortal Instruments series, there's a branched off website called Shadowhunter FanFiction! I say you check out, maybe even make an account and add a few stories. Here's the link: Shadowhunterfanfiction(dot)com  
**

* * *

Citizen Soldiers

**Alec's POV**

We ran out of the small house and onto a dirt path, full speed towards the glass city that was seen at a far distance. Daphnis and Luna ran in front of me, their hands crackling and sizzling with magic. Me? I was fighting to keep up. With each step, another wave if pain crashed down on my left shoulder. I gripped my left arm and silently prayed that everything would be alright.

**Joseph's POV**

I ran through the streets of Alicante, trying my best not to be disturbed by how empty it was. I was just happy that the battle was _away_ from Alicante this time, and not _in_ it.

I dodged an old lady and her grandson, ignoring the way they looked at me. Even though there was peace between the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders, it didn't stop the awkwardness from protruding us. Still, I ran, yelling at myself to focus.

When I found out about the firestorm in New York, I nearly flipped out. Artemis and I have never really been close enough for me to even know that she was in New York. We always fought over the smallest things. And then Magnus came into the picture.

I remember when I first met Magnus. Artemis brought him home once and introduced him to me, her eyes lighting up with excitement. Magnus and I clicked immediately, both of us sharing opinions about life. _Fuck the humans_, we would say. And we would go shopping. Even though I'm straight, we both still _loved_ going shopping. We loved it in the Dark Ages, and we love it now.

Although, after Magnus left Artemis, I never talked to him again. He saw Artemis as a crazy person, which pissed me off to no end. Even though I wasn't close to Artemis, it still hurt to see her cry over him. I didn't believe Artemis was crazy. I thought she was mislead, and I thought it was my and Magnus' fault. We were the ones who kept talking about power and destroying the humans. We brainwashed her.

But what she's doing now is absolutely insane.

When she _first_ attacked New York, when she induced the thunderstorm, I thought it was hilarious. I could imagine the humans running for their lives. Luna and Red hated me for laughing. Red, Luna's older brother, thought I was being immature. But I didn't care. So when Magnus called me and told me that Artemis had the books and that she was planning on destroying the world, I was too slaphappy to give a fuck.

Now look what's happened. I could have helped Magnus. I could have stopped this long before it even began. But no, I didn't. Perhaps seeing Alec broken and bloody on the floor opened my eyes. Humans are cruel, but so are warlocks. Hell, we're _all_ cruel. And now, just because it took me so long to realize this, I was going to have to help a human save the world.

I ran towards the Accords Hall, dodging the few people that were populating the streets. Off in the distance, there was a loud boom the shook me to the core. I skidded to a halt and turned towards the sound. Off in the distance, a large black hole ripped through the sky. _Oh shit._

That cute Shadowhunter better hurry the hell up!

**Simon's POV**

At first, I didn't understand why we needed _so_ many people. There was only Artemis and Sebastian. Yes, Artemis can produce lightning and make it rain balls of fire, but do we really need more than half of the Shadowhunters in the city to come here? And why was Luke and the fairies guarding the city? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

We ran down the dirt path of a hill, the sounds of our feet thudding against the ground creating a sort of theme song. I ran behind Jace, and throughout the whole time, I kept expecting him to turn around and say some smart-ass remark about being the only vampire here. But he didn't. Instead, he kept running with tension rolling off his back. I could understand that much. The man who killed his little brother and the woman who killed his big brother were both waiting not too far from here.

We finally made it to the grotto with the spring, the place where Magnus told us to go. Me being near the front of the crowd (damn bastards), I got a close up look at the fight before me. There are no words to describe it perfectly without me sounding completely weird. Long story short: Magnus and Artemis were going at it like gorillas.

Magnus had two marked, red blades in his hands with a twisted smile on his face and a stance that could only be compared to a lion. Magnus no longer looked like a gay Sonic. No, he looked like a lion ready get some serious revenge. And Artemis? Honestly, she looked mega hot in her black mini-skirt and tight black beater. Artemis also had red marked-up blades in her hand, though her face donned a smile that scared me more than Magnus'.

With a menacing laugh, Artemis pounced at Magnus, blades glistening in the remaining light from the sunset. Magnus met her in mid-air and slashed at her, his blades whipping around him dangerously. His blades clinked loudly with hers as she blocked his attack and pushed off of him. They both landed in a crouch, ready to spring again. However, Artemis sensed our arrival and grinned at us.

"Let's have a party!" she howled. She shot her hands in the air, chanting words in a totally different language.

_She's casting a spell_! But Magnus was already launching himself towards her, blades ready. I was about to cheer him on, but then something terrible happened. Sebastian ran in front of him and kicked him, catching him off guard. Magnus flew into a tree roughly, but still managed to land in a crouch.

I bet you're wondering why I'm standing here doing nothing. It's because all of this happened in a matter of seconds, not minutes. That's how battles go.

A dozen or so Shadowhunter ran forward, Jace and Robert being two of them, and attacked Sebastian. The rest of us spread out to trap Artemis and collapse on her when we got the chance. This all seemed like such a good plan, until Artemis' chilling words destroyed everything.

"_Hear thee, great demons of the 6__th__ dimension! Come to thee! Fill thy needs, and thou shall have thou selves a meal!"_ As I ran into place, and as she said these words, the sky ripped open. _Literally_.

It sounded like a cross between a _boom_ and the sound a zipper makes. I looked up and groaned when demons slithered out of the hole. But not just your average Ravenor demon. No, no, I'm talking about _Greater_ Demons. Hundreds slithered out, each of them larger than the average skyscraper in New York. Some were made of jelly, some were made of dead flesh, and some were just made of actual elements. They all fell to the ground, causing earthquakes that would even make California shake in its timbers.

The one I was worried about the most was the Greater Demon that landed a few feet away from me. It was as tall as the willow tree next to it. Despite the fact that it was the shortest in the bunch, I was still deafly afraid of it. It was fat and it was made of combusting fire. It had a face, but no eyes. No, instead, it had a bunch of little mouths that were pitch black when they opened. They opened now and let out an ear-splitting screech that made me and the surrounding Shadowhunters fall to the ground. _Shit._

"Simon!" Isabelle cried out from the other side of the spring. But before I could look her way, the Greater Demon screeched again and brought its combusting arm down to the ground. Flames exploded from where the demon hit, flames that shaped into demon horses with red eyes. A dozen or so sprouted from the fire, each of them the size of a healthy horse. They bellowed as several Shadowhunters attacked them.

Maryse was one of the Shadowhunters who attacked one of the Horses from Hell (great name, right?). She pounced into the air and brought her seraph blade down on the Horse's back. However, the blade melted on contact, strangely, leaving Maryse's gloved hands on the Horse's back. The black gloves on her hand also melted, which gave the Horse's back an all access tour into burning the hell out of Maryse's hands. She jumped back, screaming in agony as her hands caught on fire.

I didn't even think when I was running towards her, desperate to save her. But before I could make it to her, a different Horse kicked me harshly from the side, sending me flying straight into Jace, who had somehow gotten far away from Sebastian. We both flew to the ground with an _oomph_.

"Watch where you're─" Jace couldn't even get the whole sentence out before the Horse that attacked me appeared above us with its muscle-infected legs ready to pound my face in. I couldn't even move away fast enough, it was too quick. I only felt an odd pressure on my stomach and face. Before I could even make sense of what just happened, I was a good ten feet away from the Horse, which was now trampling a helpless Jace. How that Horse got the best of Jace, I have no idea.

Pain suddenly ripped through my entire being, causing the yelp that was building in my throat to gurgle. There was heat everywhere around me, and I felt like I was on fire. I looked down and screamed.

I _was_ on fire.

My entire body was being consumed by flames. I thrashed helplessly, rolling around in the somehow damp grass, seeking relief. I caught a quick glimpse of the battle scene before the flames consumed my vision.

If anything, we were definitely losing.

**Luke's POV**

When the Clave members (Thomas especially) told me to make my pack guard the city, I was too relieved. I honestly thought Artemis would bring the battle into the city just like Valentine did. But when I saw the sky rip open and spew out gigantic demons that could only star in my worst nightmares, I was horrified. My family was down there. Clary's too inexperienced to fight Greater Demons, and Jocelyn… I didn't even want to think about that.

"_Luke," Maia growled next to me. "We have to go over there! There's too many demons. We need to fight! For Freaky Pete, and for Alec_."

Freaky Pete died during the firestorm, which had plagued us all with horrible grief. _"But what if she comes into the city?"_

"_Right now,"_ Maia said gravelly, _"we can't worry about the 'what if's' of this situation. We need to at least move closer. We can guard the city by doing that. We have to at least stop the demons from coming into the city!"_

I nodded once before howling into the sunset, getting all of my pack members' attention. _"Listen up! We're going to move closer. If we stay in the city, we're not going to win this battle!"_

Everyone nodded once before creeping away from the outskirts of the city and into the forest. The fairies that were positioned next my pack glanced at us with confusion. The Seelie Queen appeared suddenly in front of me, her eyes curious.

"Are you planning on moving forward, Lucian?" she asked.

I nodded once before whimpering impatiently in the direction of the battle.

"Okay, okay. I'll take my people and move half of them closer. I'll move closer with your pack. We need to end this battle quickly and swiftly, or else we'll regret it. We mustn't give Artemis the chance to summon any angels. We have to kill her _soon_."

"But, my lady!" a nearby fairy gasped. "You'll be in grave danger if you go to the front line of this battle. Let us fight for you─"

"Silence!" the Seelie Queen ordered. "When Valentine fought, I didn't fight on the front lines. I considered Valentine the Shadowhunter's problem. However, Artemis is a Downworlder problem. And the threat she poses is far greater than Valentine's! I _have_ to fight harder this time, even if it means my life. That is my role as a Queen: to protect my people."

I was touched by her words, feeling, for once, that the Seelie Queen had a heart. But my moment of peace was disrupted when my sister, Amatis, burst through the nearby trees with a expression that was strangely mixed with horror and relief.

I shifted back into human form, not worrying about the nudity, and confronted her immediately. "What is it?"

"I've heard word from a surviving Shadowhunter that they're all getting their asses whooped!" Amatis exclaimed. "You have to hurry down there _now_!"

**Alec's POV**

Off in the distance, as the sun finally set, smoke was rising. There was a fire somewhere, making me skittish with worry.

We were almost at the city, and I was really tired. But I knew that if I stopped running that all chances of anybody surviving was gone. Why I have to be the hero is a complete mystery. Whatever the case is, I _have_ to hurry.

When Daphnis (still don't know who she is!), Luna and I reached the city, it was damn near empty. All the fighters were probably off fighting, while everyone else was hiding indoors. We dashed down the road, each of us in a hurry to get the Mortal Instruments before it was too late. When we got to the Hall of the Accords, we stopped outside the building to catch out breaths. I was so run down that I fell to the floor gasping loudly.

"Alec," Luna rasped, "get up. If you sit down, it'll only make it worse."

I knew this, but it didn't make me move any faster. I felt like my bones were turning into liquid. With a sigh, Daphnis put her arm around my waist and helped me off the floor. She half-dragged me up the stairs and into the Accords Hall, right where a group of Shadowhunters, The Clave, were having a meeting.

At the sound of our approach, each of them turned and looked at us. When their eyes rested on me, every single pair of eyes widened with disbelief.

Joseph appeared behind one of the Clave members and grinned. "Well it's about time! Hurry up and get your asses over here. We don't have a lot of time you know, and Artemis sure as hell isn't gonna kill herself."

* * *

**Wow. Talk about a bad day at work. **_**Anyways**_**, I will try my complete and honest best to update faster!**


	11. Down With The Sickness

**A/N – I cannot wait till summer! When summer comes around, I'm gonna be updating faster, maybe even three chapters a day! *Sigh*I've still got a couple more weeks to go. Anywho, the gaps between the chapters are really starting to piss me off, so I'm gonna try and update a little faster. Just a tad bit. **

**Disclaimer: In all honesty, **_**most**_** of these characters are in fact mine.**

**

* * *

**

Down With The Sickness

**Clary's POV**

The battlefield was anything but calm. Shadowhunters and Downworlders were screaming, monsters were wailing, and, through the nerve-racking noise, I heard Magnus' blades sizzle and crackle against Artemis'. On the other side of the grotto, I saw Jace getting trampled by a flaming horse. I tried to scream his name, but two Greater Demons, each one made of blistering ice, surged towards me at neck-breaking speed. I pounced and dodged each of their spiky blows quickly, landing a few yards away from them and just behind Isabelle.

"We are so screwed!" she hissed over her shoulder while staring down ten Greater Demons that looked like serpents made of the worst looking jelly. They each opened their mouths and let out a low, slow groan that was somehow loud enough to make me fall to my knees in pain.

"We have to split them up!" I cried out. I struggled to get up, though I knew I would have to, because the Greater Demons that looked like ice dragons surged towards me again. With great effort, I got up quickly and ran towards the edge of the forest, dodging fighting and dead Shadowhunters and Downworlders. I thought I saw Luke fighting a giant worm-looking thing, but I just kept on running. The Ice Dragons followed me, much to my relief, but I knew that the relief would be short-lived. The last time I fought a Greater Demon, I was on the floor screaming like I lost every bit of my mind. Now I have to fight _two_ of them. Glorious. Wonderful. Just _splendid_.

I was a good 15 meters into the forest before one of the Ice Dragons behind me somehow jumped an impossible length in the air and landed right in front of me. I was running too fast to stop, so I ran head first into the Ice Dragon's stomach. It took me a millisecond to realize that the Ice Dragon wasn't exactly made of normal ice. It was made of _dry ice_. And for those of you who don't know what dry ice is: it burns like _hell_.

I ripped myself away from the Dragon with a wail of pure agony. Lying on my back, I peered up as, I swear, the two Dragons gathered around me and _snickered_. First Spanish speaking demons, and now demons with a sense of dark humor. The world is seriously coming to a serious end.

One of the Dragons lifted its thick, icy arm and brought it down on me.

**Alec's POV**

Me, along with Luna, Daphnis, Joseph, eight Clave members, and a good 20 other Shadowhunters, sat around a large table, each of us fidgeting. A man named Thomas Paten finally stood up, cleared his throat, and turned to me. "We've got a situation the size of the heavens themselves. I'm sure you've heard, telling by the expression of panic on your face. How you survived, I have no idea. However, we mustn't waste time catching up, young Shadowhunter. Joseph told me that you have a plan?"

_That bastard_. "Yes, I do, sir." I stood up and faced the other Shadowhunters. "Artemis is powerful and full of vengeance. As I'm sure you've noticed, she has the power to kill us all. But we have the power to kill _her_."

An eruption of murmurs passed around the table. Joseph Clave, one of the representatives for the Clave, stood up and held his hand up to silence everyone. After everyone settled down, he turned to me. "What is this plan you speak of?"

_Here goes nothing_. I sighed deeply and turned to the rest of the people. "We have the Mortal Instruments, don't we. Even though it's against the law to summon Raziel… don't you think it would be in our best interest to summon him anyways?"

This time, no one spoke a word, which scared me more than anything else. Finally, Thomas spoke again. "You have a young heart, Alec, so you must not understand the importance of keeping our pride with the angels─"

"Pride?" I snapped. "What pride? Is letting our people _and_ the Downworlders die considered pride?"

"At least they would die in honor." Thomas retorted. "We cannot call upon Raziel whenever we want to make the world right, Alec. If we do so, then we are no better than Valentine himself─"

"Excuse me," Daphnis said, rising out of her seat, "but Valentine summoned Raziel to force the world to be the way he wanted it to be. He was the Hitler of Alicante. _This_ is whole different situation. First of all, Artemis has the power to summon angels herself. She also has the power to summon _fallen_ angels. She has the power to rip the world in half. She has the power to show the humans what their world _really _looks like. Don't you think _pride_ is a little inconvenient right now?"

A new murmur passed through the Shadowhunters. Some were nodding their heads, some were shaking their heads, and some were just rolling their eyes. Thomas raised his hand again, silencing the crowd. He then turned to Daphnis and smiled darkly. "Who are you to govern my city? Artemis was a Downworlder problem, remember? Magnus failed to contain her, so now she's wrecking havoc upon my people. Why should we waste our resources because you warlocks don't know how to fix a problem?"

Cheers of agreement passed through the crowd, making my stomach drop to my toes. I felt my hearing and my sight zooming out. Somewhere off in the distance, Luna, Joseph, and Daphnis were arguing with the Shadowhunters. However, my thoughts were on Magnus. His electric eyes. His cocky smile. His obnoxious hair. Everything about him filled my mind.

Then Max came into my mind. That's what really made me break.

"Everybody just _shut up!"_ I howled. Everyone fell silent and gawked at me, including the warlocks. However, I ignored them and pounded my fist into the table. "This argument is the same damn argument that got my brother _killed_! For once, can we all just pull our heads out of our asses and open our eyes? Does it _matter_ whose fault it is? No! What matters is how we solve the fucking problem!"

"I was tortured by Artemis," I continued bitterly. "She beat me to the point of death. It doesn't matter whether she's a Downworlder or not, because Valentine did the exact same thing. He tortured people, in a manner of speaking, of course. But Valentine was a Shadowhunter, and he was _our_ problem. But didn't the Downworlders help us? We won, didn't we? If you want to spend your lives thinking about how everything went wrong with Valentine, think about that! But while you're busy brooding over the past, we're all just gonna go ahead and _die_!"

The loudest silence in the history of man filled the room. I stood there, trying to catch my breath, while everyone stared me down with looks of shock. I don't know how long it was silent. If it was minute, then each second killed me. Finally, an old man stood up.

"This young lad is right," he said, his voice somehow strong for his age. "Right now, our pride is going to get us killed. We cannot just assume that everything will be alright, because assume makes an ass out of "u" and me. And we can't look back while we're walking forwards. We run into walls that way."

"Let's say we _do_ go through with your plan," Joseph Clave murmured. "Who's going to summon him?"

"I will." I said, my voice full of confidence.

Thomas and Joseph Clave exchanged a look before turning to me and nodding. "Do you know how to summon Raziel?"

"Yes," I sighed in relief. "Clary explained to me how Valentine did it. All I need is the Mortal Instruments and a stele. Daphnis, Luna, and Joseph will escort me there. But we must move fast, or else it'll be too late."

"Understood." Thomas said softly. He strode towards me and stopped in front of me. He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "You are a strong, noble Shadowhunter. I'm sure you would've made Max proud. Let the Angel be with you."

I nodded once, fighting back the tears. _Don't worry, everyone. I'm coming to save the day._

**Magnus' POV**

For the love of all that's holy, this woman just won't _die_! We charged at each other, over and over again, our blades and hands crackling and sizzling with electric energy hot enough to make the Sun cower away in shame. All around me, people fought Greater Demons. Blood was everywhere, and the sounds of battle cries and agonizing screaming made me nauseated. However, Artemis seemed almost content with her surroundings.

I landed on a large rock that was standing in the water of the spring. She landed on a rock too, a few yards away from me. Behind her, I saw Sebastian battling it out with Robert of all people, which made me chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Artemis hissed.

"I was just thinking about how bad things have gotten." I said honestly.

"Well," she grinned, "it's about to get worse."

Suddenly, she raised her hand in the air and said something out loud that made all of the Greater Demons stop in their tracks. Then with a loud _whoosh_, all of the Greater Demons vanished. _Poof_. Gone.

Shadowhunters and Downworlders stood around, each one of the survivors just as confused as I felt. However, Artemis just cackled out loud. "Time for the grand finale!"

She said something else, this time under her breath, that made me freeze. _Literally_. I couldn't even move. I stood like an uncomfortable statue, just like everybody else around me. I saw Isabelle trying to get off the floor, but she couldn't. Someone was on fire not too far away from me, and their muffled screams were killing me. I could tell they were trying to get to the water, which was only a foot away from them, but they couldn't. Hey, where's Simon?

"Sebastian, sweetie, can you grab me the Book of Angels and the Book of Lucifer, please?" Artemis asked Sebastian sweetly. Sebastian simply nodded and limped off into the cave. While waiting, Artemis whistled show tunes while rocking back and forth on her heels like a five-year-old. It's emotional people like her that make me go for the men. PMSing bitch.

When Sebastian returned, he was holding two books, one made of gold and one that was a leathery black. Both books exuded such magnifying power that I felt myself getting weaker just looking at them. Suddenly, her words started to make sense. _Time for the grand finale… Oh my lanta, she's going to summon angels!_

Almost on cue, Artemis started chanting. "_And thus I call to the heavens above and the depths of hell, the twelve orders of angels, God's royal messengers and warriors. Supernals, the first order, fill me with your joyous light. Celestials, the second order, teach me of thou's define thought. Illuminations, the third order, bathe me in your light and wisdom." _

"_Seraphim, the fourth order, manifest within me your speed and diligence for the art of creation. Cherubim, the fifth order, wrap me in the arms of happiness. Thrones, the sixth order, lend me the higher energies of the heavens and your power." _

"_Dominations, the seventh order, show me the way into the Promise Land and onto the realms of the unknown. Virtues, the eighth order, birth me into your arms and protect me with the power of light. Powers, the ninth order, fight alongside me with your spears of holy fright, be my __guardian."_

"_Principalities, the tenth order, guide me through the country sides of this perilous earth. Archangels, the eleventh order, exchange with me your supremacy, comprehension, and help me give this dimension and the next great change. Angels, the twelfth and final order, spread your leathery white wings over me and whisper the word of God into my raw ears! I summon onto thee! Come, great warriors of God!"_

When I thought she was done, she flipped open the Book of Lucifer and continued:

"_Wrap chains around their legs and crucify them unto my soul. Hold them still in the grasp of my hands!"_

She kept going with a whole new summon._"Lucifer, the arch-sinner himself, please join me in the revenge upon this world and the next. You have longed to see the death of the creation, and now I set you free! Archangel, spread your leathery black wings over me and fulfill your wish. Now is the time, the moment, the instant! Temptation as your serpent, lust as your guide. Take with thee the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, stolen from the heavens. Death, Famine, Pestilence, and War!"_

**Jace's POV**

I lied on the floor, unable to move, but desperate to run. After letting the words of her chant sink in, I knew I was going to die. There was no doubt about it. First of all, I didn't know there were twelve orders of angels. And on top of that, Lucifer and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are going to stop by and kill us all. Why Artemis needed everyone and their mom to kill us was a mystery to me. Maybe it felt good to summon such higher power.

Or maybe she was just a complete bitch.

Every part of my body was soaring with pain. Parts of my face and most of my chest were burned beyond repair. I couldn't look down to examine my legs and arms, but I knew they were broken. Each breath was another wave of agony, for, surely, all of my ribs were broken. I wondered briefly if Alec felt like this. The thought brought tears to my eyes.

I was at the far end of the grotto facing all of the fighters who were frozen. Jocelyn was lying beside me, though she was unconscious. Maryse was on the floor, her face twisted into a mask of pain. Her arms and face were burned too, revealing some of her gums. Robert was standing beside her crumpled body, forced to look down upon his dying wife. The Seelie Queen was dead, and I knew this because half of her body was lying a few yards away from me, beside a Simon whom was on fire, and the other half of her body was floating in the water, staining it with a dark red. Isabelle was frozen standing, her whip blazing with energy beside her. Her face was pulled into a mask of fear.

I saw everyone who went into battle, most of them were dead, but I didn't see Clary. This frightened me more than what was about to happen.

A few seconds passed after Artemis casted the summon, and I was feeling done right edgy. Then, suddenly, the sky ripped open. It was a loud _zip-kaboom_ that made me jump what was left of my skin. A blinding light filtered through the dark hole, lighting up probably all of Idris. Despite the fact that the light that filtered through felt warm and tingly, the next thing that happen killed everything.

Large, blood-red chains shot out of the ground and into the sky. The moment the chains entered the glowing hole, the sky went from black to flaming red. The hole grew wide, spreading and covering the whole entire red sky.

"_Come to me, Michael!"_ Artemis cried out in triumph. "_Lucifer, join your brethren!" _

The chains themselves seemed to cry out with her. The groaned and _clinked_ until, finally, the chains started receding back into the ground. However, it seemed as though the chains were pulling on something heavy, almost as if they were fishing. I looked back up at the sky, with effort, and watched in pure and utter horror as the chains pulled out a large creature, probably the size of the Empire State building, with large, feathery white wings that spread out widely and flapped wildly.

The creature was an angel, or perhaps an archangel, and was in the shape of a man. I won't even lie, he was the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. His large eyes were the purest of gold I have ever seen. His well-sculpted body was uncovered, which made me blush in spite of myself. His presence exuded a power so fierce that, if I were standing, I would be on my knees. Picture this: a man painted the of the most richest gold and bronze ever seen.

Even though I was merely human, I somehow knew that this is what Artemis meant by "Michael". The large angel before me was actually Michael, the Archangel.

Michael pulled and yanked against the chains, desperate to get out. It really surprised me to see an archangel so desperate. Is Artemis _really_ that powerful?

My question was answered when Artemis said something that couldn't be heard over the ear-splitting roars of the Archangel. Suddenly, Michael stopped wailing and kneeled before Artemis, his head bowing.

"_I am at your service, my lady."_ he said, though his mouth didn't even move.

_What the fuck?_ This doesn't make any sense! Michael fought against Lucifer himself, and yet he's bowing down before one mere warlock. Is this some kind of sick joke?

Apparently not, because, out of the grotto spring, another Archangel somehow squeezed out and flew into the sky, his feet also clad with red chains. However, _this_ Archangel had wings that were black as pitch, though as wide as Michael's. This gold and bronze Archangel was also beautiful, hard to look at, and extremely powerful, though I wasn't surprised when he knelt down with the most evil-bathed grin on his face. This Archangel was Lucifer, the king of the Fallen.

God help us all.

**Magnus' POV**

I looked up as two of the most beautiful creature bowed down to Artemis, my stomach flipping violently. This is what Artemis has always wanted. She didn't just want power over the humans. She wanted power over _everything_. She wanted power over the world, the universe, all of the dimensions, and even the very depths of heaven and hell. She wants absolute power.

She wants to be God.

She glanced at me, her eyes wild with victory. "Can you love me now, Magnus? I'll reshape the world, and _no one_ can stop me!"

**Alec's POV**

I can stop her. I just have to keep telling myself that. Even though, off in the distance, I see two very large angels, one with white wings and one who's clearly fallen, I can do this! And then a thought came into my mind: How can one mere angel fight against two archangels?

I shook my head and kept running down the dirt path, following the directions Thomas gave me. Daphnis, Luna, and Joseph ran beside me, though I could tell they were distracted and very worried about the large figures. In a bag strapped to my shoulder, the three Mortal Instruments _clinked_ together, reminding me of my mission.

All I have to do is distract the Archangels, and then─

A loud piercing sound made me trip over my own feet in shock. I used my hands to prevent myself from doing a face-plant into the dirt. I stood up quickly and looked up at the large gaping hole in the sky the disappeared even over the horizon. Out of the hole came fireballs the size of mini-vans that _zipped_ through the sky and crashed to the ground with a loud _boom_. Four horsemen came flying out of the hole, their horses' _nay-ing_ over the sudden gushes of wind and fire. I understood instantly who they were: Death, Famine, Pestilence, and War. Each of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse landed in front of me, each one of them looking completely different from each other, but each wearing the same expression: humor.

Death was, you guessed it, clad in a large black over coat that seemed to be an energy within itself. Thankfully, its hood was drawn up, covering its face. However, it was holding a long scythe that was bony, pitch black as his coat, with a sharp silver blade that curved and shined under the rain of fire.

I wish Pestilence had a hood to cover all that ugliness, because Pestilence looked downright disgusting. Its skin was grimy, oily, and had large bubbles of puss all over. Parts of its face were decaying, too, and one of its eyes were missing. It wore nothing but leathery pants that were blood-red. Pestilence's weapon of choice included a large crossbow that was laced with blood. I had to remind myself to keep watch over it.

Famine looked miserable, despite the grin on his face. He was in the shape of a man, though he looked extremely malnourished and in agony. Since Famine wasn't wearing a shirt, I saw his body was nothing but skin and bones. His face was also bony, with no traceable flesh to be found. Nothing but raggedy skin and bone. Famine opened his mouth, revealing no teeth, and smiled wider. His eye sockets held no eyes, only gaping holes. Famine's weapon of choice: Nothing. This scared me more than anything else.

War reminded me of Jace, simply because of the look of triumph on his scared and bloody face, even though the battle hadn't even begun. He wore only leathery pants also, revealing a well-sculpted chest that was so to-die-for that I literally thought that I was dying. He exuded confidence and blood thirst, which turned me off immediately, and looked as though he fought in every single war known to man _and_ beast. War's weapon of choice: two long swords that were laced with red markings that looked like serpents crawling up the blade.

One other thing I noticed immediately was that each Horseman had chains wrapped around one of their feet. The chains came out of the ground and were red.

Each Horseman (except for Famine) gripped their weapons and looked upon the four of us. It was an equal match, but then again, it really wasn't. And I had only a certain amount of time to get around them before everyone I know and love dies.

I removed my bow and arrow from the patch on my back and readied myself. _This is for you, Magnus_.

* * *

**I know that was _a lot_ to take in, and I'm sorry! It just all needed to be said :p**


	12. Clowns

**A/N: It has been almost a full month since I last updated. School work has been bringing me down. I am really sorry! Since summer is here, however, I can almost guarantee fast updates… You just have to hold on! Anyways, I realized that in the last chapter, I made the worst error ever: I said that Alec had **_**three**_** Mortal Instruments in his bag, which doesn't make sense because the third Mortal Instrument is the lake, and you can't keep a lake in a bag, so… Yeah, sorry about that! **

**Also: Italy, I hope you feel better after reading this!**

**Disclaimer: Technically, the Horsemen are mine, so booya!**

**

* * *

**

Clowns

**Alec's POV**

Death descended off of his black horse and gripped his scythe. He tilted his head at me, almost as if he was observing my every move. Then suddenly, he disappeared.

Before I could even blink, Death was beside me with his scythe raised and ready for the lethal blow. I side-stepped, though not fast enough to keep his scythe from slicing across my chest. Death's shoulders shook with laughter as I clenched my bloody chest.

From behind me, a loud explosion ensued. I whipped around and gasped as I watched Joseph battle it out with War. War's blade _whizzed_ past Joseph's head at a speed that seemed to be 4-D. My human eyes couldn't even comprehend the strange ways the snakes slithered up the blade and changed from red to impossible colors not yet discovered by man. However, Joseph seemed to be just as fast as War, if not faster, and was shooting balls of red energy at War. He made it look easy.

Death appeared at my side, his scythe raised high again. However, I had my bow and arrow ready this time. As I pounced out of the way, I aimed and shot at Death's chest in record speed. The arrow sliced through the air and straight for Death, though Death didn't make a move to dodge the arrow.

As I landed a few yards away, I saw why he didn't move. The arrow went straight through Death's large black overcoat, almost as if the overcoat was merely an illusion, and shattered on the ground behind him. Death tiled his head again, almost mockingly, and held out his hand. He motioned me over silently, though his stance looked practically bored.

That's when I realized: Death has no physical boundaries.

I cursed under my breath, wishing that I had another opponent. Honestly, I would have rather fought War than Death. Joseph is one lucky son of a bitch.

**Joseph's POV**

I am the unluckiest bastard around. And did I mention that I hate War? I hate both the idea and the beast that was fighting me now.

I focused all of my energy into my hands and feet and danced with War as he and I both tried to find an opening. My attacks were matched with his, and our feet knew each other's moves as well as their own. Somehow, I knew where and when his swords were going to slice, giving me the chance to dodge and launch. But every time I tried to go for an opening, his swords were already blocking him. We were like two twins having an argument.

However, if there was any difference between us, it's the fact that it was clear that War was having a lot of fun dancing with me and making me waste my energy–

I cursed violently as something hit me: it wasn't that we were matched in fighting skills; he was actually tiring me out.

I jumped back and landed a few yards away from him, gasping and trying to catch my breath. War stood casually away from me with his hand on his hip. He tilted his head and grinned widely, showing rows of impossibly sharp teeth.

"What's the matter?" he growled playfully. "You and I were just starting to have some fun!"

"I don't have time for your little games," I muttered. "Move out of the way! I have a mission to fulfill."

"Looks like you are going to have to get passed me in order to do that, warlock." Suddenly, he was gone. I stood there; too distracted by horror to pay attention to the fact that Luna was fighting Pestilence out of the corner of my eye. I formed a 360 degree turn and jumped in the air just in time to not get my head sliced off by War's burning swords. He pounced in the air with me, laughing manically.

The two swords that were gripped in his hands hissed dangerously. Sweat started to form on my brow, and anxiety started to creep up on me. That… that _thing_ is absolutely impossible to kill! He knows where all of my attacks are going, and there is no point in trying to find an opening because there wasn't any. War is completely unpredictable.

**Luna's POV**

Pestilence is disgusting, and I do _not_ have time to dance with such a hideous creature!

"_Stubborn earth, solid rock; dance with me!"_ I chanted with my hands to the ground. The ground below me groaned as the soil formed around my hands and glided up my arms. I lifted my hands off of the ground and danced sideways in just enough time to dodge the blood-red arrow the shot straight at my face.

I clenched my rocky fists and punch the ground, chanting, "_Dance with me, child of Terra, and quake to your heart's desire!"_ over and over again. The earth groaned again, though this time it sounded like the earth was laughing with joy. Underneath me, the ground shook violently, stopping Pestilence from reading his bow.

Pestilence looked at me with what I thought was frustration, but I couldn't really tell because I didn't want to look at his face too long. However, I didn't look away fast enough to see Pestilence lick his nasty lips with a rotten tongue in a show of eroticism.

Okay, as 10 year olds go, I'm probably the most sexually knowledgeable. If I were any other child, I would have thought that Pestilence was licking his lips in anticipation. However, I've seen enough things in this world in the last 10 years to know that Pestilence, though sickly, was a very _sick_ and horny guy.

"You are quite annoying for a little girl," Pestilence gobbled, and I say gobbled because the words that were coming out of his mouth seemed to mesh together. Did I say ew? "Someone as cute as you shouldn't be messing with earth like this. You should be on your knees–"

"I'm not a fan of being on my knees," I snapped. I jerked my hand upward, making the ground shake violently again. Pestilence lost balance and had to catch himself on his hands before he fell on his face.

_Heh, heh… I see an opening._

I dashed forward and focused all of my chakra into my earth-molded fist. With a cry of triumph, I shot my fist at Pestilence's chest as he tried to get up. My fist slammed against his chest harshly, and I expected to hear Pestilence cry out. However, instead of hitting bone, I hit something that was fleshy and liquidy. I tried to pull my fist out of his chest, but my fist started getting sucked into his flesh.

I looked up in horror as I tried to jerk my hand out and nearly sobbed when I saw Pestilence looking down on me with a wide grin of black gums and rotten teeth. His only eye gaped into mine with triumph and humor as he gurgled a laugh that was as inhuman as it was disgusting.

"It is a shame that you warlocks are so foolish. If only you were like Lord Artemis,"

I took my other hand and tried to yank hand out of his chest desperately and on the verge of tears. When he saw I wasn't having any luck, Pestilence reached for his bow and readied and arrow. He aimed straight for my face.

"I'll shoot that pretty little face of yours right off, and then Lord Artemis will see me as her favorite!"

I watched the muscles in his arms clench, causing multiple bubbles on his arms to pop and spew puss, and suddenly remembered something: I have two arms.

I stopped trying to yank my arm out and grinned up at Pestilence, though his stench burned me to the core. "I like my face, Mr. Gross Man, sir. It wouldn't be nice to remove it from my body. _Your_ face, on the other hand, needs to be disposed of!"

With that, I took my free hand and punched Pestilence square in the mouth (I think). His head jerked sideways with a sickening snap, making him yelp. I took the distraction as a chance to grab his bow, thinking that if I took his weapon, I would maybe have a chance.

But as soon as my skin came into contact with the bow, pain seared up my arm and through every cell and atom of my left side. I jerked my hand back, but was unable to let go of the bow.

Great, so my right arm was stuck in his chest like quicksand, and my left arm was glued to his painful bow. And Pestilence, recovering from the blow to the face, looked extra pissed and ready for bloodshed.

Artemis was gonna have to wait.

**Daphnis' POV**

Dancing from side to side, I swiftly avoided Famine's strikes. Terrifyingly enough, he had no weapon. And since it looked like he had the life sucked out of him, I was in no hurry to be touched by him.

Finally, I backed into a large tree, feeling downright foolish for only bringing two daggers with me.

Recently, I was in a battle with a demon that I've never seen before. I was just walking down the dusty road alongside the Lake Lyn, and then a demon that looks like a skeleton and steroids comes and stabs me in the chest. The wound was healed, but it damaged my magic force a great deal. Now, I can only use magic to a certain extent, and I would like to use my magic when facing Joseph's stupid sister, Artemis.

However, I was really questioning my decision as Famine's bony hands turned into rusty blades. He jabbed at my face quickly, giving me barely enough time to duck. As I crouched down, I felt pieces of my hair fall against my face.

Damn bastard just cut my hair.

"Die!" I shrieked as I seized the Arabian dagger out of the pouch that was attached to my thigh and slashed at Famine's neck. Nevertheless, Famine was able to dodge my attack by leaning back and balancing on his toes, almost like that man in the movie _The Matrix_.

I propelled myself off of the ground and dashed towards Alec, whom was currently trying his best not to be touched by Death. Why wasn't he shooting his arrows?

**Alec's POV**

Fighting Death is like fighting life: you'll always lose, no matter what.

None of my arrows worked on him because he had _no_ physical form on this planet. And his lengthy scythe has sliced more than necessary.

I gasped for air and wiped the sweat off of my face as I leaped away from the balls of fire that were coming too close and from Death's dead-on attacks. Magnus kept coming into my mind as I glimpsed at the large archangel that were not too far from where I was. I was wasting time fighting Death; I need to get to Lake Lyn before it's too late!

"_Alec_!" Someone cried out from behind me. I turned slightly and saw Daphnis running towards me with Famine on her tail. When she got to me, she turned and put her back against mine and faced Famine.

"Something's not right," I murmured.

"You mean the fact that we're getting our ass whooped?" she panted.

"No…"

I felt her tense against me. "What is it?"

"Have you noticed how strong these four horsemen are? And yet… I'm sure they could have finished us a long time ago… Why are they dragging this fight out when they _know_ they can kill us easily?"

Daphnis remained quiet for a moment before she gasped audibly. "Alec, they're trying to block our paths! They know we have a way to defeat Artemis, so they're making us waste our energy so that when Artemis orders her angels to kill us all, we won't be able to do a thing about it. It's all just one big _game_!"

That's what it's been all along; Artemis consistently torturing people until she gets what she wants. "What are going to do?"

"Alec," Daphnis whispered, "you are the only one who can summon Raziel. You _must_ get to Lake Lyn before Artemis summons more angels. If she opens the gates of hell, then we're all screwed. But you're the only one who can stop her. I'll distract Death and keep Famine away, but you have to run to Lake Lyn."

"But I…" I looked around and watched as flaming balls smacked the earth, probably killing hundreds of people. I am the only one who can stop Artemis. I am the only one who can save the people I love.

I can do what I failed to do for Max.

With a nod, I whispered, "Alright, I'll do it. But this may be the last time I ever see you, Daphnis. It's a shame you and I hardly got to know each other."

Daphnis laughed under her breath, shaking her head. "If we do survive all of this, you _better_ arrange a date with me."

I snickered under my breath before staring Death square in the eye. "I won't let you take my city the way you took my brother. Daphnis!"

With a boom of energy, Daphnis whipped around and pushed me forward, launching me towards Death. By the way his shoulders locked, I could tell Death was surprised by the sudden act. However, he stood his ground.

"_Gauge of life, eternal fire, spread through my hands and warm my heart's desire!" _Daphnis recited as she ran alongside me. As we reached Death, a ball of fire that was the purest white I have ever seen combusted in Daphnis' hands.

With a battle cry, Daphnis threw the ball of energy at Death. I guess Death thought it was nothing, because he stood his ground with his head cocked cockily. However, and much to my surprise and his, when the flaming ball hit his chest, beams of light shot out in every direction blindingly. I covered my eyes and ran around Death as he fell to the ground screaming so loud that I thought God could hear him.

When I was a couple yards away, I turned around and nearly gasped as I saw Death disintegrating on the floor under a bed of white flames. Daphnis was dueling it out with Famine, whom looked injured severely. Joseph looked up from his fight with War and grinned.

"_RUN!_" he bellowed before dodging one of War's swords. I didn't even hesitate as I ran forward again, bow clutched in hand. Even though I ran out of arrows, I still had my bow, my stele, and two of the Mortal Instruments safely tucked away in my backpack.

As far as I know, Lake Lyn is pretty far. Then again, time pasts pretty fast when you're bleeding heavily from the chest. I don't have time to stop and draw an _iratze_. I need to get to Lake Lyn before it's too late.

_You're the only one who can stop her._

By the Angel, I hope that's true.

* * *

**Phew! That was the first chapter I have ever written in all of my writing days that consisted of purely fighting. Fighting scenes are hard to write! **

**Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed the suspense of that. And please forgive my lack of consistent updating -_-**


	13. Room Of Angels

**A/N: The suspense is killing me. I can't wait for Alec to save the day…. But that say has yet to come! He has to confront Raziel first **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine**

**Side note: If anyone wants to make a deviant art piece on this chapter, then be my guest! I would actually like it a lot if someone did so. If you do one, send it to me (browniehaze234yahoo(dot)com) and I'll do a shout-out to you in one of my stories, and maybe even name a new character after you **

**

* * *

**

Room of Angels

**Magnus' POV**

I stood there, helplessly still and desperately terrified of the two angels that stood before me. Artemis looked downright insane as she laughed hysterically at the thought of ruling over everything. I realized by then that I was going to die. Artemis was hell-bent on becoming the Goddess of everything, and there wasn't a soul out there that could stop her.

Even now, more red chains were pulling smaller, man-sized angels out of the large gaping hole in the sky. They were hard to look at as the settled beside Artemis; they were so hard to look at, I thought my eyes were burning. But since I was frozen and I couldn't exactly close my eyes, I was able to see that there were 11 new angels beside Artemis, though each of them looked different. Some of them even looked like they had no physical form.

As Artemis said words that made Michael and Lucifer shrink down to man-sized beings, I was able to understand what was going on. She literally summoned the Twelve Orders of Angels. They were her army against the world. With 2 archangels and 11 other types of angels, 13 in total, there was absolutely no way to stop her.

We're all going to die.

**Alec's POV**

Running to Lake Lyn was about as tiring as fighting death. Firstly, I was on the brink of death because I was bleeding to death. Secondly, looking at more angels come through the hole drained me to almost nothing.

But I _had_ to keep running! If I stopped, the world was going to end. Even though one mere angel can't fight against a dozen of them, I can at least _try_ to do something. Hell, I will give my life to at least try to save my family.

I closed my eyes and pictured them; all huddled up together and smiling like goofballs. Max was there too with his glasses drooping down his nose. He was smiling the widest, almost as if to say to me, "You're the best, Alec!" without even saying it. But how can I be the best if‒

I ran headfirst into a large tree. My eyes snapped open as I lie on my back staring up at the sky that was on fire. I almost didn't want to get up. I was strangely numb, and I couldn't even feel my scar anymore. I couldn't feel my shoulder, my legs; I couldn't even feel air entering my lungs. The only thing I felt was my heart pounding. Even though my heart was pounding at an irregularly fast pace, it was nice to listen to it. And soon, the pounding droned into the background and my eyes were feeling heavy.

With a content sigh, I shut my eyes.

**Clary's POV**

I opened my eyes and stared up at the now red sky. There were flaming balls of fire shooting out, but for some reason, I wasn't afraid of being crushed. I was more concerned with the dream I just had.

It was a dream about Alec dying by Lake Lyn.

Something about it irked me. I knew Alec was already dead, but something about the dream rang truth. It wasn't as if someone killed Alec. It was almost as if he had given up on something important. It made me angry.

Alec is _not_ the kind of guy who just gives up when things seem bleak. Giving up is not the answer! But yet… here I lie, on the wet grass, giving up on the world because I couldn't even feel my legs. In fact, I was numb all over. I wanted to think about Jace, but my last image of him was him being trampled by horses, and that is _not_ something I wanted to think about. I just could not stop thinking about Alec.

Why was he at Lake Lyn? And why had he given up? Hell, why was _I_ giving up?

**Alec's POV**

Magnus' smiling face kept dancing across my closed eyelids. Max was dancing with him. Isabelle soon joined in with Jace and Clary. Even mom and dad joined in after a moment or two. Soon, everyone I knew and cared for was dancing to some strange salsa music. It was funny to watch, actually. I wanted to dance with them. I wanted to be free for once in my life. I was about to, too, but then something happened:

Clary suddenly looked seriously at me and started yelling, "GET UP!"

I didn't understand what she was yelling about. Wasn't I already standing? Where was I, anyway? I didn't care, so I just yelled, "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, she and I were alone, with Max's bloody corpse lying between us. Clary looked at me with tears in her eyes and shook her head. "You doubted Max's opinion, and he ended up dead. Now, you doubt yourself, and so everyone's going to die. I hope you burn in hell."

Then, it was just me in a dark and eerie room with Max's corpse staring up at me. Clary's words bounced off invisible walls and slapped me in the face. I wanted to curl up on the floor with Max and just disappear, but Clary's words kept my upright and frozen.

_I hope you burn in hell…. I hope you burn in hell… I hope you burn in hell…. I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!_

My eyes shot open with my breathing suddenly erratic and panicked. Suddenly, I screamed. I sat up and gripped my chest. It was still bleeding terribly, but I still felt numb. However, the numb feeling terrified me.

I was dying.

I looked around me and nearly screamed again in frustration. I was at Lake Lyn and I didn't even know it! I could feel the Mortal Instruments in my bag beneath me, and the sword was ripping through the bag and nearly stabbing me. Even though I felt numb all over, I stood up quickly and grabbed the bag.

I stumbled towards the Lake, though my legs could barely move without me dragging them. Clary's word kept echoing in my head, ripping at every nerve and ending in my head. I wanted to prove her wrong. I wasn't giving up. I wasn't going to let my family die the way Max died.

When I made it to the edge of Lake Lyn, I fell to my knees in weakness. I didn't want to move any further. I wanted to let the whole world end so that I could go to sleep. But then Max's dead body kept skipping across my head, keeping me wide awake.

I took the cup and the sword out of the bag and set them in front of me. With a sigh, I took the sword and put it to my wrist. I drew blood onto the sword, wincing at the sudden pain. I then threw the sword into the Lake. I quickly grabbed the cup and threw it in the Lake too.

I was about to sigh in relief, but then I realized that I forgot the chant that Clary told me to say. I had no idea how to finish summoning Raziel. I was so screwed.

As my eyes closed in defeat, the Lake lit up like fireworks, though it was bright enough to make me look away. There was a loud groaning sound that made me look back at the Lake; what I saw nearly gave me a heart attack.

Raziel, an angel decked in the purest gold, silver and bronzes, rose out of the water with his large leathery wings spread to his sides. I wanted so badly to look away, but I was just so shocked that I summoned him that I popped my mouth open and stared wide-eyed at him. The water rippled and shined under him as he hovered just above the lake.

He was carrying the sword in one hand and the cup in the other hand, and looked all powerful and nearly indestructible. I wanted to bow down and pray, but I couldn't move.

"_What brings you to interrupt my slumber, young Shadowhunter?"_ he asked without even moving his mouth. His very voice knocked the wind out of me.

"U-U-Um… I-I… I need h-help!" I stammered loudly.

It was silent for a moment before Raziel, I can't even believe it, _cocked his head to the side_. It was like he was confused.

"Um…" I scratched my head. "Did you not know about… Artemis?"

"_I knew all about her. I am surprised that you waited so long to summon me. You knew she had the power to imprison my brethren, and yet you waited until she had a firm grip on them to summon me. Give me one good reason as to why I should not be mad at you."_

I twirled my fingers and blushed in embarrassment. "Well… it's sort of illegal to take the Mortal Instruments and summon you after Valentine did it… And I… didn't want to trouble you if we could have stopped her by ourselves."

"_I respect that you Shadowhunters are trying to keep the Mortal Instruments in sanction, but next time, and God forbid if there is a next time, summon me quickly."_

"O-Of course!" I stammered again. "But, um…" Why was I so nervous? I was 18 years old and a damn adult! I straightened my back and sighed. "How are we going to stop her? With all due respect, 1 angel cannot fight against 13; and, if I'm correct, she summoned 1 angel from each of the Twelve Orders of Angels."

"_Indeed, you are correct. You are also correct about me being powerless against so many of my brethren. However, like Artemis, _I_ can summon angels too; and trust me: there are hundreds of angels up there that want to come down and kill Artemis for what she has done. If you saw the way she damaged earth, you would be just as angry."_

"Wait, if you wanted to come to earth and kill her so badly, why didn't you?"

"_It is a law in our society to not come to earth and show ourselves to the earthlings. The only way to dispose of Artemis is to show ourselves. We were slightly hesitant, because it is hard to go against the word of God, even if it is for a good cause."_

Well that's stupid. "But you're here standing in front of me."

He laughed again. _"Aw, but being summoned by a human is not a law. In fact, it is an allowance. Even more so, I cannot leave the Lake without your request. I can either deny it or allow it. If I deny your request, I can either kill you or grant a wish. However, if you ask…"_

I waited for him to finish his sentence for a moment before something clicked. I bowed down and shouted, "My dear Raziel, can you leave your post and help me restore the world back to its natural order?"

As soon as I was done speaking, a loud piercing sound erupted around me. Raziel's laugh boomed around me and echoed off of the surrounding trees and into the fiery night sky. I looked up and nearly shrieked as a blinding light wrapped around me.

_Do not be afraid_, a distant voice said. _I will lend you my strength, and we shall fight together_.

**Joseph's POV**

I panted wildly as blood and sweat dripped from every pore in my body. I had a faint realization that I was dying, but I had to keep fighting. I had to keep War distracted long enough.

War looked at me with pure irritation as he twirled his swords in his hands. "Just give up already. I do not understand why you are trying so hard to fight for something so impossible."

"You'd never understand," I growled. I was low on energy, making it hard to use magic. I definitely couldn't heal myself. Hell, even _moving_ drained my energy. I was one big blob of helpless atoms. The only thing that kept me standing was the faint possibility that Alec made it to Lake Lyn.

Suddenly, I loud piercing sound flooded my ears. I fell to my knees in agony, but a big flash of light from the corner of my eye held my attention. I looked to my left and gaped as a river of bright colors shot into the sky, clearing away the fire from the sky like a strong desert wind. The night sky was visible again, and stars were shining bright.

I looked back at the river of rainbow colors and nearly cheered with joy as I saw a figure dance in the lights. _Raziel_.

I turned my attention back to War and laughed out loud when I saw him on the floor covering his ears like a coward. I looked around and saw Pestilence and Famine on the floor too, though Death was still lying on the floor. Daphnis and Luna were gazing at the river of lights in awe, their eyes sparkling like night sticks.

Another ringing noise started to pound at my head, and then another. Soon, a thousand tones of ringing were banging against my ear drums, but it no longer hurt. In fact, it sounded like an orchestra of wind chimes dancing inside of my head.

I looked up at the sky and gasped when I saw the stars getting closer and closer. With a mental slap to the face, I realized those were not stars. They were angels.

Raziel was calling his own army.

**Magnus' POV**

If I could have laughed, I would have. Artemis was no longer laughing. Instead, she was glaring at the night sky with visible dismay. I had no idea what was happening, but something in my gut told me that the fight wasn't over.

**Alec's POV**

The fight definitely wasn't over.

Raziel's power flooded through my veins, making me feel more alive than ever. I was still floating in an ocean of lights, though I was naked. Energy unknown to me wrapped around my body and danced through my hair. Invisible hands felt my wounds and healed them, making me feel tingly and happy. Waves of different tones of blue draped around my legs, while tones of yellows and oranges enclosed my torso.

My arms spread to my side as laughed freely. I've never felt more alive.

_This is the power of the Shadowhunter_, a powerful voice said. _I shall bless you with this enlightenment. Use it wisely_.

So _this_ is the power of the Shadowhunter? This is what it feels like to tap into the power that Raziel bestowed upon us? It wasn't Raziel's power that was flooding through my veins; it was _my_ power.

I was going to take my power-filled foot and shove it up Artemis' ass.

* * *

_**Wow that was exhilarating! Now, the Raziel part may be a little OOC, though I'm not sure. I don't have the City of Glass book with me right now, and I read that book like a year ago, so… yeah, deal with it. Anywho, I hoped you liked it. And guess what? The next chapter is where Alec comes and saves the day!**_

_**Who's ready for some action?**_


	14. Oh Star

**A/N: It's the moment we've all been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: Most of these awesome characters are not mine**

**

* * *

**

Oh Star

**Magnus' POV**

I stood there, frozen for the longest time as I watched Artemis slowly lose it. The sky was no longer red, nor was there a gigantic hole. Whatever just happened destroyed her spell in a matter of seconds, though the angels beside her were still under her control.

"Michael!" Artemis barked. Michael came to her side at once.

"_Yes, my Lord?"_ he said quietly, though his voice still boomed inside my head, making it hard for me to breathe.

"What the hell is going on?"

Michael looked away in discontent. His wings billowed at his side uncomfortably. _"I believe one of my brothers has came to the earth plane with plans to stop you__‒__"_

"That's impossible!" she snarled. She whipped her head and marched towards me. She was inches from my face as she gripped my shirt. _"Speak_."

I gasped audibly as the tight invisible grip on my neck loosened. "Aren't you supposed to be a woman? This is my favorite shirt and you're ripping it. As a woman, you should have more respect for clothing."

She gripped my shirt tighter and smiled darkly. "I don't give two fucks about your favorite shirt. What the hell is going on? _I_ am the only one who has the ability to summon angels successfully. Are there spells in the Book of White?"

I grinned. "I don't know. I haven't observed all of the pages yet."

"Are you _trying_ to toy with me?" she hissed, her smile disappearing. "You don't want to mess with me, Magnus. What is going on?"

I simply grinned wider, no longer caring about my life. If, somehow, angels fell from the sky and killed her, I wouldn't care. I had nothing to live for; not anymore, anyways.

**Sebastian's POV**

I looked up at the sky and frowned in dismay. The night sky was glittered with stars that seemed to grow larger every time I looked up. The gigantic hole was gone, and there was no ash in the cool evening air. Everyone was still frozen, and angels were still hovering by my Master's side. However, something was tugging at my head; some memory or some clue was trying to explain to me what was going on. Suddenly, I remembered my father.

The Mortal Instruments.

"Master!" I yelped as realization dawned on me. I ran to Artemis' side, throwing a disgusted glance at Magnus in the process, and nearly shook her shoulders. "Master, the Mortal Instruments!"

"What of them?" she said curtly.

"They can summon‒" but I couldn't get my sentence out before a sudden wave of heat blasted from above. I looked up and nearly screamed as dozens of stars entered the atmosphere.

**Clary's POV**

Looking up at the night sky nearly gave me a heart attack. Are stars supposed to be so close? Each one was about the size of a mini-van, and the heat that was radiating from them was intense.

However, the heat also warmed me to the bone.

I was able to sit up without pain; and, as I looked down, I noticed my wounds healing rapidly. The heat wrapped around my body and _pulsed_ off of my skin. My heart pounded to the beat of the heat, making an orchestra of beautiful music that surrounded my body and made my smile. As the pulse quickened, my smile broadened, and soon I was laughing in pure bliss.

Suddenly, a lapse in my vision occurred, bringing my mind to a different place than my body. I knew I was still on the forest floor, laughing, but my mind, my vision, was somewhere else. I was watching an angel, a recognizable one at that, flying through the forest while a horse made of the purest white galloped in close range. The being on the horse had no shirt, showing slender but promising biceps and hard abs. His skin was decorated in Runes, Runes I had never seen before. The pants he wore were made of the purest gold, bronze, silver, and white. The material was unfamiliar and glowed under the full moon.

There was a large bow in the rider's hand; the bow was a parade of colors my eyes couldn't even comprehend, and it blazed brightly under the rider's grip. The quiver strapped to the rider's back looked like wholesome white leather, and it held what seemed like a thousand radiating arrows that were gold.

The rider's dark hair was wild against the wind, though it looked like a blanket of silk. And the rider's eyes were the bluest eyes I had ever seen. They glowed, almost like a jaguar's eyes on the hunt. The eyes also held recognition for me.

That's when I realized that the rider looked a lot like Alec.

Suddenly, I was back on the forest ground, laughing my butt off. I was high off joy, but also terrified of the fact that I had no idea what was going on. I looked up, though, and stopped laughing.

In front of me stood an angel, radiating and strong, staring down at me as it hovered.

"_Clarissa,"_ it said, "_stand tall. You are a Shadowhunter, a proud child of God and a strong sister of Raziel. Your brother, Alexander, has risen and is ready to fight alongside the warriors of the heavens and gate-keepers of hell. Do you wish to fight alongside him as well?"_

I was stunned, firstly because an angel was talking directly to me. Secondly, because the angel just said that Alec was alive. The vision I just had wasn't a dream; it was real. Alec was fighting alongside… Raziel? Raziel! He summoned Raziel! So _that's_ who that angel was!

I suddenly realized that the angel before me was waiting for me to answer. I straightened my back and nodded sternly. "Yes, I want to fight alongside my brother."

"_Very well then."_ the angel smiled, making my heart stop almost all together, and reached its hand out to me. Without a moment's hesitation, I took the outstretched hand and nearly laughed again as energy unknown to me wrapped around my body.

**Isabelle's POV**

I was frozen on the side of the spring, though the heat that was radiating around me filled me with bliss. I felt stronger than I have ever felt before, and I loved it! I wanted to flex my arms and laugh out loud, but I couldn't.

What seemed like stars were now clearly winged beings that hovered above the spring. They were angels, dozens of them. Some were big, and some looked like mere children, though none of them were larger than your average mini-van.

Artemis stood shaking on the large rock with her fists clenched to her sides and her mouth pressed in a hard line. Finally, she spoke:

"What is the meaning of this?"

"_What is the meaning of this?"_ one of the angels boomed. An angel, with wings twice its size billowing at its sides, lowered down and met Artemis' eyes. The angel was obviously a male, for his muscles seemed to ripple across his bare chest. Also, he was naked. Somewhere, in the immature part of my brain, I was giggling.

"_You have a lot of nerve asking such a question!"_ one of the child-sized angels snapped. Though the boy's body seemed small, his voice was enough to shake Artemis' spell and make me, along with other Shadowhunters and Downworlders, fall to our knees. _"How _dare_ you disrupt the very fabric of the heavens?"_

"_Watch your tongue, Cherubim,"_ Michael snarled, now gripping a long golden sword. _"Do not forget the law, young warrior. You are forbidden to spill earthling blood as long as those wings hold you high. I, however, can forbid you of speech and send you to the cells of Lucifer's house!"_

The threat nearly choked me, but the Cherubim didn't even flinch. In fact, the boy didn't even look at Michael. That's when I remembered that, in the specific Order of the Angels, Cherubim were higher on the caste list than archangels.

"_Artemis,_" the boy continued, _"you shall be punished for your wrongdoings; for enslaving my brethren, and threatening the sanction of this world. Your lust to rule over the dimensions will cost you your breath, your life, and your soul!"_

"Ha! Spare the act, you worthless scum. I can enslave _all_ of you!" Artemis laughed. Has she gone _mad_? She was outnumbered and she knew it! However, Michael did have a point. None of the angels could hurt her, except for the ones she summoned.

Wait… who summoned all of these angels? Did they come on their own?

Lucifer took a step forward, his black wings spreading wide, and grinned. _"I have waited a long time for this. Perhaps it is time to give Master Artemis what she desires?"_

"Indeed," Sebastian agreed, though I could tell he was scared out of his mind.

"Nothing, _no one_, can stop me!" Artemis cackled.

"Aw, but that's where you're wrong," a loud, familiar voice called. Since the Cherubim's voice broke half of Artemis' seal, I was able to look over and see who spoke.

That's when I saw another angel, tall and proud, standing beside a large white horse. The rider of the horse was a handsome man, whose blue eyes shone a lot like…

_ALEC?_

**Alec's POV**

I looked upon the spring and was shocked by the situation. Dozens, maybe even hundreds, of bodies were scattered across the spring and inside the grotto. Every living creature was frozen, even the birds that were flying above.

Artemis was standing beside a dozen or so angels, each on harder to look at than the one before. Magnus was right next to her, frozen as well; though he had enough freedom to stare at me in disbelief and shock.

Artemis, on the other hand, was having a major bitch-fit.

"I killed you!" she bellowed. "How?"

I motioned the horse underneath me to get closer as I smiled. "You have terrible aim, that's how."

"Alec…" Magnus whispered. "Is that… really you?"

"Alec, my son!" dad wailed. "By the Angel… you're alive!"

"Alec!" Izzy screamed. "Watch out!"

I whipped my head to my left and nearly yelped as Sebastian suddenly appeared at my side. He held a long shiny sword and was positioned to strike. However, Raziel was calm at my side. Taking his calmness as a sign, I smiled.

Suddenly, Sebastian was gone from in front of me and ten feet away on the ground near the edge of the spring. On top of him was Clary.

Beside me, Raziel laughed. _"It is time to take my brothers back. Perhaps it is time you do the same, young Shadowhunter?"_

I looked quickly back at Clary in worry, but she looked up at me with a blade to Sebastian's throat and grinned. "I'll take care of Sebastian! Take care of Artemis!"

**Magnus' POV**

It's amazing how two seconds can change your life forever. One moment, there was no hope; and then the next, Alec suddenly appeared in the sexiest outfit known to man and beast. The tattoos all over him only magnified that attraction, but I was distracted by something else:

Alec's alive.

I felt tears sting my eyes in spite of me. Here I was, ready to give up everything, and Alec's been alive this whole time. And look at him! He wore an expression of pure confidence. The bow that was clutched in his hand seemed to pulse like a heartbeat. He looked like a true warrior!

He looked like my knight in shining armor.

He extracted an arrow from his quiver and readied it. "Artemis," he called out. God, hearing his voice again feels like heaven. "I don't want to kill you. I want to walk away from this knowing that I didn't have to kill anyone. I am in love with a warlock, after all, and killing you seems hypocritical. _However_, I will not give you mercy if you choose to continue this madness."

"Madness?" she laughed. "This is _my_ world, now! Don't get all high and mighty just because you're back from the dead!"

"I've never been more alive," Alec smiled for a moment before going serious again. "Last call, Artemis."

Artemis took a step forward and looked at the angels around her; both the angels on her side and the angels against her. "It would be such a shame to not get to kill you. I _want_ to fight you, and I want to watch you bleed. And what's even better is that all of your loved ones can watch you die now!"

Alec sighed and shook his head before hopping off of his stallion. He gave Artemis one final pitied look before he shook his head again.

Then suddenly, he disappeared.

The calm quietness erupted into cries of battles as Artemis' slave angels attacked the summoned angels that were still sane. I caught a glimpse of Alec as he dashed in front of me, his hair wild in the air and his eyes shining under the moonlight, as he tackled Artemis to the ground.

He had her pinned to the ground in seconds with a blade to her throat. Artemis hissed and shocked him with a ball of lightning, sending him flying backwards. He landed in the water, which frightened me because I wasn't sure if he would drown or not. However, my fears were quickly proven silly as Alec _hovered_ out of the water. He stood on the spring water with pride in his eyes and a lazy smile.

He was _standing_ on water. That's right, _standing_. Holy cow.

He aimed his quickly readied bow and fired that rainbow-colored arrow at the speed of light. Artemis barely missed the arrow, dodging it by pouncing in the air. While airborne, she fired multiple fireballs at Alec, cackling like a crazy cat lady.

**Alec's POV**

I always knew Artemis was crazy, but _damn_.

She was raining balls of fire as if it was New Years, and almost as if they were going to be enough to kill me. Oh, how wrong she was.

**Isabelle's POV**

Through the pangs of fighting angels, I watched as Alec swiftly dodged every single thrown fireball as if they were nothing. One gigantic fireball stood out as it flew towards him like hell was chasing it. It was too late for Alec to dodge it, and I knew he wasn't gonna make it. A scream built up in my throat, just dying to get out, but I choked it down as something miraculous happened.

Alec readied his arrow quickly and _shot threw_ the arrow, dispersing the flaming ball immediately with giant rays of light that shot out in every direction as it made contact.

Artemis landed on a rock not too far from where Magnus was and made a face. She started to say something to Alec, but I couldn't understand her through the battle cries and the winds of the fiery angels above me.

**Clary's POV**

With a blade still to Sebastian's throat, I laughed. "You remind me of Valentine!"

He snarled underneath me and struggled against my newfound strength. "Don't get all cocky just because you have a little extra mojo, _Clarissa_. Valentine was way in over his head, but me? I can still win this fight!"

Suddenly he pushed me off with such force that I literally flew in the air. Luckily, I landed in a crouch a few feet away from him. Unluckily, I could barely see him because the angels above were giving off so much glare and power that it made it hard to even stand. Fighting angels were not meant to be seen by human eyes.

Sebastian materialized in front of me with his shiny sword in hand. I guarded his swing with my seraph blade quickly, grinning at the exhilaration of using my Shadowhunter weapon with my newfound power. Power's a scary thing, really. But if it's used in measured doses, it could really become useful. That's exactly what Sebastian was doing wrong.

He was using all of his power into the thrusts of his sword and the speed of his feet, so much that he forgot something key: _defense_.

I danced with him, guarding his fast-moving stabs with my blade and matching his quick movements with my own, but only for entertainment and time. I needed Sebastian to concentrate on me, for Alec needed to finish Artemis off. I could tell that Sebastian was thinking about whizzing past me and helping his "Master", so I needed to step it up a notch.

**Magnus' POV**

I could hardly believe my eyes as black lightning shot from Artemis' palms. She only said a few words under her breath, and yet she was able to produce so much power. She was strong!

But Alec was stronger.

He danced side to side, dodging each lightning bolt and readied his bow again. Artemis saw this and jumped off the rock and landed beside me. A blade appeared in her hand as she stuck it to my throat.

"I dare you to shoot that arrow, Alec!" she roared over the battle cries and powerful winds from the angels above.

Alec was about to say something before a loud _kaboom_ interrupted him. A dark light, black as pitch, surrounded Alec abruptly. When I lost sight of him in the dark bubble, I heard him scream in pain.

"Alec!" I cried out. No… no this can't be happening! Please don't die!

**Alec's POV**

I was surrounded by darkness, and yet the pain that was searing up my arms and legs only increased. I fought the urge to fall to my knees and looked around. This can't be the work of Artemis, right? It must be…

_Lucifer_…

Shit! I thought angels couldn't hurt humans? But wait… he's one of the fallen, after all.

Raziel said that angels can't visibly show themselves and they cannot interfere with human activity. But if the actions are beyond human capability, could it be possible that angels could in fact hurt us? Artemis was the one who summoned the angels. They're under her control now, so they can break all the rules, no matter what the rules are.

"_You are a strange one_." a voice purred. I whipped around and nearly fell to my knees when the fast movement caused the pain to get worse.

"Where are you, Lucifer?" I snapped. "Show yourself!"

"_Ah, so you are a wise one… I should have known by the way you held your stance. Even though you hold the power of Raziel, you kept your caution at a maximum. What's more is that you knew it was me! Bravo, Shadowhunter."_

His voice was like pure silk wrapping around my body. It was pure ecstasy, so much so that I closed my eyes to reap in it…

Temptation! My eyes snapped open just in time for me to block Lucifer's sword from cutting me in half. I focused all of my energy into my legs and sprang in the air with my newfound strength. I readied my arrow and shot it up above me, seemingly at nothing. But I knew that these dark depths could not be that deep. Lucifer has neither the time nor the luxury to waste his minutes on earth with me.

Before I even could blink, I busted out of the dark bubble and soared high into the angel battle a hundred feet above the ground. With some strange newfound agility, I dodged the thrusts of the angel blades and soared back down to earth. I landed gently on the rock beside Magnus and behind Artemis and readied my arrow right behind her head.

"Checkmate, bitch," I purred.


	15. Falling Upwards

**A/N:** I had to split the chapter in half. It was getting way too long!

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine**

Falling Upwards

**Alec's POV**

I was in a world of pain, and I could tell I was damn near bleeding to death again, but I didn't care. I wanted all of this to be over so that I could go home and curl up with some nice hot chocolate and with Magnus by my side.

Artemis stiffened and dropped her blade to the rock, though it evaporated as soon as it touched the rock. Beside me, Magnus stiffened too, though I could tell it wasn't from fear. Somehow, I was able to hear his heart pounding.

"You're the most annoying little faggot I have ever met!" Artemis sneered, snapping me out of my reverie. "You should have burned in hell with your little brother!"

"Well, it's how life works: nothing ever goes your way,"

"Exactly," she snickered. Suddenly she twisted around, a new blade in hand, and stabbed me in chest. The pain that exploded in my chest evaporated just as quickly as it exploded. I stood there, numb and eerily confused by how quiet it got. There was still a vicious battle going on above me, and yet there were no sounds. It was like somebody pressed the _mute_ button.

Suddenly, I heard a small and familiar voice. "_Alec!"_ the voice screamed. I turned my head and stared as Max ran through the battlefield with his glasses drooping down his nose and wearing a long white tunic. Then, suddenly, it was just him and I, sitting on fluffy cloud.

"You're an idiot," Max sighed. "You got too cocky."

Yeah, yeah I know. "It's been awhile, Max. How are you?" It's amazing how calm I was, seeing that I was talking to my dead brother on a cloud. That's a major mindfuck, if you ask me.

"I've been good. It's really cool up here!" he exclaimed with a big grin. Then, his grin faded. "I miss you, Alec…"

Tears flooded my eyes as I tried to keep my cool. "I miss you too, Max."

"Alec… Brother… please don't lose this fight!" he begged. His big eyes wept tears too, which nearly made me break down because I hardly ever saw Max cry. "If you lose, I will never forgive you again!"

I was shocked by his outburst, but I was more shocked by how the cloud was starting to dissipate quickly. Below us were only stars.

"There's only one way to end this fight," Max said, suddenly going transparent. "You have to kill her…"

Then, he was gone, and I was falling backwards into a vast nothingness. "Max!" I cried out. "Don't go!"

"_I'll always be with you, Alec. Don't forget that…"_

I shut my eyes and imagined Max putting his arms around me. I wanted to just go home! Yet here I was, falling nowhere. I opened my eyes and saw the battle ground above me. It was like the sky was upside down.

_The only place you can go is up_…

I squeezed my eyes shut and imagined Raziel's wings, large and bright wrapping around me, and suddenly I started to change again. Angel energy pulsed through my veins! What am I doing? I'm stronger than this! Faster, too!

Suddenly, my back seemed to expand. It hurt, but it also felt good. Raziel is a part of me now. My power is his, and his power is mine.

I opened my eyes and nearly grinned as I was back on the rock with a dagger through my heart. It still wasn't loud, but that's because no one was moving. Everyone was frozen and staring at me with wide eyes. Even the angels were frozen; everyone except for Raziel. He was grinning.

Without even looking back, I knew that wings have sprouted from my back. I felt even more powerful than before. I knew that the power wasn't really mine, but it felt good to use it. The dagger through my heart suddenly seemed nothing more than a meager nuisance.

"Oh… my… God…" Artemis shuddered, letting go if the dagger and staggering backwards. "How…? Shadowhunters… don't have wings…"

"You're right," Clary said, standing up. I couldn't help but noticed Sebastian lying unconscious underneath her. How she knocked him out was completely unknown to me. "Shadowhunters don't have wings. But Shadowhunters have the _strength_ to be able to handle power that is gifted from the heavens. That strength is something you will _never_ possess, Artemis."

**Magnus' POV**

I stared at Alec, wondering how I was able to meet such a man.

Large white, feathery wings billowed at his side as he seemed to tower over everyone. I was naturally taller than him, but not now. Now, he was taller than everybody. He seemed to glow a pure white radiance so bright that I had to squint my eyes. The bow in his hand glowed white with him. The Runes that decorated his bare chest glowed too, and they seemed to expand and move against him. His blue eyes held so much power and self-confidence that I wanted to kneel at his feet. He looked like a true warrior.

He was the true form of a Nephilim. He was what true Shadowhunters really looked like.

He readied his arrow again and pointed it straight at Artemis' face. "I don't want to kill you. After everything, I just want to go home and cuddle with my family, friends, and my boyfriend, whom all thought I was dead because of you. I should torture you like you did to me."

"So… y-y-you're not going to kill me?' Artemis sounded hysterical. "Oh thank you‒"

"I never said I wasn't going to." he sighed. "But listen: Clary's right. The power you so badly need isn't a power you can handle. The reason why the Books of Discord were placed on the earth was because there is someone on this planet that can handle the power without going crazy. However, many people, like you, can't handle the truth, so the books were hidden; just like the Mortal Instruments. That's why… that's why I have to kill you."

"No!" Artemis screamed before pouncing off the rock and into the water. She swam to land quickly, though she was shivering wildly. She stumbled onto her feet and muttered a spell under her breath. Suddenly, lightning bolts shot from her hands. "You can't take me alive!"

Alec sighed and shot his arrow quickly at the parade of lightning. The arrow shot threw the bolts quickly, dissolving each and every one of them, and sliced through Artemis' shoulder. She screamed uncontrollably and gripped her bleeding shoulder before glaring at Alec.

"I'm strong enough! I'm strong enough, and I'm stronger than you! You're the one who was screaming and begging for mercy! Besides, God doesn't favor faggots like you!"

"And God favors conceded women like you?" Alec countered. "I may be gay, lady, but I've got enough strength to overcome your insanity. Strength comes from those who fall and rise again. Strength comes from those who fall upwards: the ones who fall but realized that the only way to fall when there's nothing else is up."

"_LIES!_" she roared as more lightning shot from her hands.

Alec jumped this time and hovered in the sky. He readied his arrow and looked down on Artemis almost with pity. "Just stop fighting."

"_NO!_" Artemis screamed. "I have to win! I lost my brother, I lost my lover, and the humans have taken over! I HAVE TO WIN _SOMETHING!_"

"You idiot!" Alec snapped. "You haven't lost your brother! In fact, he was worried about you! I could tell by the way he looked when he talked about you. And Magnus left because you were power hungry, not because he didn't like you. Moreover, Magnus is _gay_! By the Angel, how long is it going to take you to _realize_ that the only thing going wrong in your world is _you_?"

"LIES! _THEY'RE ALL LIES!_" she bellowed as she shot lightning in no general direction.

"_Alec_," the Cherubim that was arguing earlier said while hovering beside Alec. _"Perhaps it is time to end this?_"

Alec sighed before readying another arrow. "Artemis… goodnight…" He shot the arrow through the lightning bolts and straight through Artemis chest. She stopped screaming nonsense with a gurgle before she fell to the ground.

The invisible grasp that was hold me suddenly disappeared, making me fall to my knees in relief. I was weaker than I ever imagined, and the only thing keeping my awake was the sight of Alec.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the chains that were holding some of the angels disappear. The captured angels all shot up to the sky with cheers of joy. Lucifer, on the other hand, stayed where he was and glared at Alec. A dark aura wrapped around Lucifer, looking almost like snakes. Then suddenly, he disappeared.

Lucifer appeared beside Alec, sword in hand and ready to strike. I couldn't get Alec's name out of my mouth fast enough before something miraculous happened:

Alec merely turned and guarded Lucifer's attack with his bow in one hand, while stabbing Lucifer in the throat with his arrow in the other hand.

It all happened quickly, making me wonder if, perhaps one day, I'll ever understand Alec. He looked almost bored, nonetheless irritated. However, I couldn't ponder the situation long enough before exhaustion claimed me and I blacked out.

**Alec's POV**

Raziel hovered by Lucifer, whom is now frozen, and tied chains around Lucifer's neck, wrists, and ankles. I pulled the arrow out of his throat and stepped back so that more angels could help bound Lucifer. However, I couldn't step back far enough before I felt arms wrap around me. I turned and sighed as Izzy clung to me with tears streaming down her face.

"Alec!" she sobbed. "I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, and I hate you! You made me worried sick! I thought you were dead! How could you?"

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "I'm sorry, Izzy. I didn't mean to make you worry…"

"Well, that ship sailed!" Clary snapped as she climbed on the large rock. "You're technically my brother, Alec. You can't just go dying when you feel like it!"

I grabbed Clary's shirt and hugged her too, chuckling. "Well, I wasn't _planning_ on dying. I hope you took good care of Jace while I was gone."

Clary stiffened in my arms and pulled away. She looked over to the left and frowned. I looked where she was looking and gasped when I saw Jace bleeding and bruised badly on the ground beside my dad and my dying mom.

"_Alec_?" Raziel turned to me. _"You have saved not only the earth, but the heavens too. You're brother, Max, is surely proud."_

I couldn't quite let his words sink in, for I was too preoccupied with the sight of my dying family. "Yeah…"

"_We owe you an eternity of gratitude_," he continued.

That got my attention. "Could I possibly make a wish?"

Raziel smiled at me. "_What do you wish?_"

"Could you possibly… turn back time? Not literally! But… could you make it so that everyone who was injured or was murdered, besides Artemis and Sebastian, never was murdered or injured?"

"_Is that all?"_

"One more thing," I sighed. "Could you make it so that any human that is not involved with Shadowhunters or Downworlders forget everything that happened, including the thunderstorm?"

"_Nothing else?"_

"No," I smiled. "That's all I need."

"_Indeed,"_ Raziel said, humor clinging to his voice. _"And here I thought you were going to wish to resurrect your dead brother…_"

"No," I said. "Even though Max shouldn't have died, he should rest in peace. Besides, he'll always be with me, one way or another."

"Alec…" Izzy looked shocked.

"_Well, if that's all you wish for, then so be it!"_ Raziel shot up to the sky. I bright light exploded in the night sky, blinding me and making me cringe. Suddenly, I felt tired. With a sense of ease, I collapsed to the rock and passed out.

* * *

"Alec?" someone called my name. I wanted to open my eyes, but it felt as though there were lead weights on them.

"Yeah?" I mumbled sleepily.

Someone shook me. "Alec, wake up!"

"Hey, let him sleep," someone else murmured.

"No, wake him up!" someone else countered. "I wanna see him!"

"Well you see him, don't you?" someone laughed.

I groaned before turning onto my side. With effort, I opened my eyes slowly and looked straight into golden eyes that were inches from my face.

"Holy shit!" I screamed as I jumped back and fell off the bed. I groaned again as I looked up from the floor and glared at Jace, whom was still on my bed.

"HE'S _ALIVE_!" he bellowed as he tackled me on the floor. He hugged me so tightly that I thought I might die again.

"Jace, you're choking him!" mom snapped.

Hesitantly, Jace stopped hugging me, but still stayed on top of me. It took me a moment to notice the tears in his eyes. "Alec, you scared me! I thought I was never going to see you again…"

"Jace… are you crying?" I asked, feeling sorry for him. Jace rubbed his reddening face quickly and stuck his tongue out at me.

"No!" he snapped. "Why would I cry over you? That's ludicrous!" Still, though, tears started to form.

"Aw, Jace!" I moaned as I sat up and hugged him. "Don't cry!"

"I'm not crying!" he yelled into my shoulder. However, as he loosened up, he melted into my shoulder and sobbed a little. "Why'd you go and die like that, Alec..? Who else am I supposed to tackle and piss off?"

"There's always Izzy," I snickered softly.

"In your dreams," Isabelle said from the doorframe. She sighed and walked over. She knelt down and hugged me. I felt another pair of arms around my back and someone's wet cheek touch mine.

"I missed you, Alec," mom whispered. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again…"

Dad came and hugged my other side. "If you ever do that again…" he whispered, tears streaming down his face, too. "I don't know what I'd do…"

We all sat there, whimpering for Angel knows how long. Nobody was dying anymore, thanks to my wish. Speaking of…

"What happened when I passed out?" I asked.

Izzy was the first to pull away and wipe her eyes. "Well, somehow we were miraculously healed. Even the Seelie Queen somehow lived. We all went back to Alicante and celebrated, but only briefly because you and Magnus were asleep, and we were all tired‒"

"Magnus?" How could I have forgotten about him?

"He's fine," dad smiled as he wiped his face. "He's awake now, downstairs playing Yahtzee with Luke and Jocelyn."

"_Yahtzee_?"

Jace laughed as he pulled away. "That's what I said! 'Since when does Magnus play Yahtzee?'"

"Seriously," I laughed with him.

"Well, he is worried about you," mom said. "In fact, when he woke up a few hours ago, he was crying because he thought you were still dead."

"Maryse, didn't he tell us _not_ to tell that to Alec?" dad chuckled.

"_YAHTZEE!_" someone, probably Luke, bellowed from downstairs.

"Aw you BASTARD!" Jocelyn cried out before laughing.

"Sounds like they're having fun," dad laughed.

**Magnus' POV**

I glared at Luke as he danced in his seat. How he got a Yahtzee, I had no idea. I was convinced that he was cheating.

I didn't usually play mundane games like Yahtzee, but waiting for Alec to wake up was killing me. I still wasn't sure if he was alive or not. Everyone kept telling me that what happened at the grotto wasn't a dream, but I still wanted to be sure.

"You guys are loud," Clary grumbled as she came from the kitchen. "I'm sure Raziel can hear you."

"Don't be mad because you _know_ I'm awesome!" Luke grinned.

"Nobody doubts your awesomeness," Joseph said as he followed Clary from the kitchen with Luna and Luna's brother, Red, by his side. I don't ever remember them fighting Artemis with me, but they claimed that they were the ones who helped Alec heal and get back on his feet. I haven't spoken with Joseph ever since I stopped talking to Artemis. To see him was weird.

"Hey, Maggie?" Luna asked. "Why do you look so down?"

"Because you keep calling him _Maggie_," Red mumbled.

"Maggie?" someone chuckled from behind me. I turned around as Joseph grinned.

There Alec stood, staring at me with that adorable smile of his. It felt like I was dreaming. I accepted that he was dead not too long ago, and now here he stood, smiling and such. Those blue eyes, _my_ blue eyes! And his hair! The hair that was shaggy but fit him so well. His cheeks were colored with pink, and he was twirling his thumbs nervously.

My boyfriend… my _lover_… he's alive!

"Hey," he said shyly. "I missed you."

"Whoa, maybe we should exit the building," Jace grimaced. "They're about to have a major gay moment."

"Shut up, Jace," Clary said as she walked across the room and took his hand. She then towed him out of the room while everyone else left, leaving just Alec and I. I stood up, not sure what else to do. Tears escaped my eyes as I took him in.

"Alec… you're… really here…" I hiccupped. Okay, this is one of my few unattractive moments. No doubt my eyeliner was running!

"Yeah," he said as tears formed in his eyes. "I'm here. You're stuck with me."

"Alec!" I cried out as I ran to him and hugged him as if all hell was breaking loose. Despite my height, he was the one cradling me, whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too," I whimpered. "Don't you ever leave me like that again!"

"I won't… I promise."

We stood there, holding each other, whispering how much we love each other. I felt that warm fuzzy feeling that romance novels always try to spell out. I felt _happy_. He pulled away from me slightly and took my chin into his fingers. He gazed into my eyes with those blue eyes of his, making my heart skip a million beats, and smiled. He then brought his lips to mine and kissed me like I've been dying to be kissed.

_I love you Alec…_

_

* * *

_

**Wow! Well, this isn't the last chapter, but it sure does feel like it! The next chapter is the last one!**


	16. Flaws and All

**A/N – Last chapter! Omg it's been such a roller coaster writing this story… and I loved every loop, dip, turn, and drop! Sigh…. I hope you did, too **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, sadly, and much to my disdain… damn copyright laws…**

Flaws and All

**Alec's POV**

I lied beside Magnus, my hopefully eternal lover, combing through his hair with my fingers, humming in his ear as he slept soundly on my shoulder. It has been such a roller coaster these past couple of weeks. Now, everything's back to normal…

Wait, that's not true.

I now have a whole group of warlock friends, including Joseph, Red, Luna, and Daphnis. I learned that Clary has the capability of killing another creature, which truly shocked me. I realized that I have a hidden power in me that was given by Raziel.

Okay, let's face it: nothing's the same.

My love for Magnus had gotten ten times stronger, and I think the same goes for him. I believe Jace has actually started to like Magnus. That's worth something, right? I guess the only thing that has really remained the same is my bedroom.

Beside me, Magnus stirred slightly before opening his eyes. "Good morning," I smiled, blushing in spite of myself. He caught me staring at him, and it was even more embarrassing, seeing the fact that we were both naked. Another thing that's changed: my sex life. Don't even get me started on that one. The fact that we had sex at least 3 times last night, _all night_, said it all. My face grew hotter.

He grinned. "Darling, you know society considers people who watch people sleep perverts, right?"

I turned away slightly, growing irritated. "Well, then you must be the biggest pervert ever,"

Magnus wrapped his arms around my neck and brought me so close to him that our noses were touching. "Now I never denied my perverseness. In fact, I believe I'm considered a Class A Pervert,"

"C-Class A?" I asked, my breathing going ragged. He was too close for me to speak without difficulty.

"Mhm," he hummed. He brought his lips to mine and slightly brushed them before parting his lips and chuckling. "A Class A Pervert is someone who acts upon their perverseness. Would you like me to demonstrate?"

I could hardly breathe, so I just nodded and sighed happily when he kissed me. The kiss was slow, but burning with fiery passion. Okay, that sounded kind of melodramatic, but it's true! The way he kissed me made my toes curl. I melted closer to him as my lips parted and our tongues met, moaning slightly at the warm, tingly feeling. He combed his fingers through my hair and wrapped his legs around mine, tangling us together.

We rolled around my bed and made out for Angel knows how long, though I know by the time I heard a knock on my door behind the loud pulse in my ears, I was well into erection mode and I was out of breath. Did I mention how my face was on _fire_?

"Alec?" a small voice said from the other side of the door, signaling a nervous Clary. Magnus broke the kiss and panted while he smiled.

"Are you gonna answer her, love?" he whispered into my ear. I could hardly breathe, my whole body was in flames, and my thoughts couldn't even put together one coherent sentence, and he wanted me to _answer_ someone knocking on my _door_?

He saw the lack of understanding in my eyes, so he sat up and straddled me (how did he get on top?) and laughed. "Clary, sweetie, Alec's a little unconscious right now,"

There was a pause before I heard Clary sigh. "What'd you do to him now, Magnus?"

"Nothing," he lied, and he knew he was lying too because when he said it, he looked down at me and grinned. "He's just a little tired."

"Huh… well, can you give him a message?"

"No, I would never give him any message you give to me," Magnus rolled his eyes. A moment passed before Magnus sighed. "Sarcasm, Clary. I thought you'd be used to it since you're dating that blonde nitwit."

"Oh," she mumbled. "Um… could you tell Alec that Joseph wants to talk to him? Joseph said it was extremely important…"

"Alright, I'll pass the word along," Magnus said nonchalantly. "Now go away so I can finish."

"Finish what?"

"You're too young to understand, darling, now skedaddle!"

As Clary's footsteps echoed away, Magnus brought himself down and lied on top of me, his lips to my ear. "Are you conscious now?"

"As much as I'll ever be," I mumbled as I tried to keep the fire from creeping up on me again.

"Good!" Magnus cheered, sitting up again. He jumped out of bed and faced me with a triumphed look on his face. Though I was distracted by the sight of him being butt naked, I couldn't help but laugh. Magnus scowled at me playfully while tugging on my arm. "I don't see what's so funny!"

"Nothing," I snickered as I climbed out of bed. He pulled me into his arms and pecked me on the lips.

"I don't like how Joseph's stealing you away from me," he grumbled.

"Don't worry, Maggie. It'll only be for a moment!" I laughed. He grabbed my butt, causing me to yelp, and bit my ear.

"Call me Maggie again, and I'll turn you into a girl."

"Oh, you'd _love_ that, wouldn't you?" I laughed as I pulled away from him before he could grab my butt again. I yelped playfully as he tackled me into the bed.

**Clary's POV**

I scurried into the kitchen of the Institute, kicking myself for forgetting how playful Magnus could be. I knew that Magnus and Alec were together all day yesterday and all night long. It's only natural that Alec would be unconscious. However, some deeper, more perverted side of me kept telling me that Alec wasn't asleep and that Magnus _was_ doing something…

The sounds that were coming out of their room last night started to fill my thoughts before I could block them away. _Oh Magnus_, I had heard in the dead of the night. _Right… there! Oh, that feels so_‒"

"Hey Clary," Simon said, succeeding in making me jump out of my own skin and causing me to screech like a dying kitten.

"Don't _do_ that, Simon!" I snapped before gripping the counter and shaking off that awkward memory. _Never again_, I told myself, _will I ever walk in front of Alec's bedroom when Magnus is spending the night!_

"Aren't you little Ms. Jumpy this morning," Simon laughed. "I have every right to be jumpy because I'm the one who nearly burned myself back into the grave. Why are you so jumpy?"

"I hear things I shouldn't," I muttered.

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Hey!" Joseph said, running into the kitchen. "Is Alec coming down or what?"

"He's unconscious," I mumbled, grabbing yogurt out of the fridge.

"Unconscious?" Simon and Joseph chorused in confusion.

"I'm right here," Alec said, walking into the kitchen. However, I could tell by his wild bed-head that Magnus was definitely doing something with him.

"Oh good, let's go for a walk!" Joseph exclaimed with excitement. He grabbed Alec's forearm and towed him out of the kitchen before Alec could even say anything.

"Man," Simon sighed, "Alec's getting all the ass a gay man could ever want."

"What?" I gasped before cracking up laughing.

"What?" he laughed too. "First Jace, then Magnus, then Sebastian, and now Joseph! I mean _come on!_ Alec is the pimp of the rainbow nation!"

"I don't know _what_ you're smoking, but you really need to stop!"

**Alec's POV**

Joseph and I sat at the nearby park under a tree, both of us gazing out onto the streets and people-watching. Finally, I turned to Joseph and asked, "Is there a reason why you wanted to talk to me?"

Joseph sat silently for a moment before turning to me, revealing the sadness that was dwelling in his eyes. "You killed my sister."

It was as though a thousand knives sliced through me all at once. My stomach dropped to hell and my heart was in my throat as I nodded and looked away. How could I have forgotten that I killed this man's sister? I honestly thought it would have no effect on him, but… man! If someone killed Izzy, no matter how evil she got, I would be upset too!

"I-I'm sorry," I blubbered out. However, Joseph just laughed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Shadowhunter. She needed to die, honestly."

"'Needed to die'?" I echoed.

"Yeah…" Joseph looked up at the sky, his mind light-years away. "My sister was crazy. However, it was my fault she had lost it. I'm the one who fed her obsession with humans. There was no way she could of bounced back from all the power she received from the Books of Discord. It was only necessary that her life was taken. I just wish I got to say goodbye…"

"You loved her, didn't you? Even though she was losing it, and even though she tried to kill you…"

"Would you stop loving Isabelle if she lost it like Artemis did?" he asked.

I stared at the ground, trying to fathom Isabelle losing it the way Artemis did. I couldn't. "If Izzy ever did lose it… no, I would never stop loving her…"

"All Artemis ever wanted was attention and love," Joseph murmured. "Luna never liked Artemis. Red especially hated Artemis. Daphnis thought Artemis was batshit crazy, even before she went batshit crazy. Me? I was a mean brother, honestly. We were abused when we were children, like most other warlocks. I hated Artemis because she tried her best to please our human masters. I thought she was weak…"

"Honestly," he continued, "I think Artemis did what she did to prove me wrong. I called her out several times, telling her that she was weak and useless. I hated humans, but I hated her more. When Magnus came along, he cared for her. He was the only one who even attempted to get to know her. In his eyes, he was a brother to her. In her eyes, however…"

"She fell in love with him," I sighed.

"Yes," he sighed too, "she fell in love with him. When Magnus saw her growing affection, he knew he had to leave. I knew that he was going to leave her too, but when I saw the way she looked when she came home that day… the day he left… I realized how much of a horrible brother I had been. She had been in pain throughout her whole childhood, but I that was nothing compared to the agony of losing Magnus…"

"Is that why you stopped talking to him?"

"Yes and no, actually. Yes, because I hated how much pain he caused her. No, though, because I also stopped talking to him because I lost contact with him. We moved out of Idris and to Vancouver. However, Artemis left me soon after we moved…"

"So that's why she hated me?"

"Yes. You got Magnus' attention before she could. That really pissed her off…"

"Hey, do you think she went to… hell?"

Joseph sighed heavily before turning to me with tears in his eyes. "I'm pretty sure she went to hell…"

Guilt stabbed me as I watched tears glide down his face. Centuries of pain and disposition with his sister appeared on his face. However, despite everything, he loved her more than anything.

"Anyways," he said, wiping the tears off his face, "I didn't come here to make you feel guilty or anything, nor did I bring you here to tell you my life story. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything, and thank you for finally bringing my sister to rest."

"Joseph…" I murmured before clutching his shirt and pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry I killed her," I whispered. "I'm so sorry…" We sat there, me holding him while he cried softly, for a long time. Moments turned into minutes, minutes into hours, and finally, the sun started to go down. Sensing this, Joseph pulled away and wiped his now red face.

"God, smite me now for being such a wuss," he chuckled sheepishly. "Let's get home before Magnus gets the wrong idea."

My face heated up as I remembered my adventures of the morning. "Yeah we wouldn't want that."

We got up and stretched before walking towards the Institute. A couple moments later, as we stood at a stop light, my curiosity got the best of me. "Who is Daphnis?"

"Daphnis? Oh, she's my fiancée," he grinned. The walking sign came on, signaling us to go, but I could hardly move as shock overcame me.

"She's your _fiancée_?" I gasped.

Joseph grabbed my forearm and towed me across the street as I tried to collect myself. He pulled me all the way to the front doors of the Institute, grinning the whole way and laughing to himself as if he was enjoying some sort of inside joke. I mumbled the anthem halfway through before the doors opened and Joseph pulled me inside.

We walked into the kitchen, only to be greeted by everyone. Hell, eve Jocelyn was there! The representatives for the Clave that argued with were there too. They were all standing around, smiling at each other and talking. When Joseph and I walked in, everyone stopped and shouted, "Welcome back!" before clapping and cheering.

Wait… was this the _real_ reason Joseph kept me busy all day?

"Good job on keeping him distracted!" Daphnis cheered as she walked up to Joseph and wrapped her arms around his waist. With a humorous glance my way, Joseph pulled Daphnis into a kiss before turning and winking at me. What the hell?

"What, you didn't know they were together?" Magnus asked, coming up from behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "They're getting married in December, two days before Christmas!"

"You're really slow, Alec," Jace snickered.

"Oh, shut up Jace," I scowled, but I couldn't hold the scowl for long because Magnus was nuzzling his nose into my neck and it tickled.

"Alright, enough nonsense," my mom laughed out loud before raising a champagne glass up high. "I'd like to give a toast to my son, Alec. He's been through so much. He's died, grew wings, had loud, _loud_ sex with his boyfriend last night‒"

"_Mom!"_ I wailed, blushing for sure. Beside me, Magnus sniggered.

"There's no need to hide the obvious, Alec," he said into my ear. "Besides, Maryse is awfully drunk right now, so you're gonna have to suffer through this."

"Anyways," mom cleared her throat, though I noticed how cross-eyed she looked, "my son is a great man, boyfriend, and warrior, and we'd all be dead if it weren't for him. Alec, I will always love you, as will all of the people in this room, and I hope you live long and prosper. To Alec!"

"To Alec!" everyone else chorused along before bringing their glasses together and cheering.

"I have an announcement!" Magnus called, gathering everyone's attention. Oh, kill me now!

He walked in front of me and bent down on one knee. _What is he doing?_ "Alec," he said, his voice as sweet as honey, "when I first met you, I had no idea I'd fall so madly in love with you. Now, here I am, looking up to the most, beautiful, wonderful, and amazing man I have ever met."

My heart was pounding so loudly that I'm sure he heard it. "O-Oh my... Magnus… wow…"

He took my hands into his and kissed them. "When I thought you had died… I thought I was never going to make it through life. Everything felt so wrong without you and your blue eyes and your extremely cute blushing face… I was ready to lay my life down forever… but then you came like a knight in shining armor, though you weren't really wearing any clothes."

"Seriously," Jace laughed. "I was alive enough to see that you were practically naked."

"Anyways," Magnus said loudly, trying his best not to laugh at Jace's comment, "you really are my angel. I don't ever want to lose you again… so Alec?"

"Y-Yes?" I managed to choke out.

He pulled out a small black box and opened it for me to see. Gasps echoed around me, followed by Isabelle squealing, but I was preoccupied with what was in the box to care.

It was a large diamond ring, with swirls of blue twirling around the silver ring. The diamond also had hints of blue in it. It was beautiful.

"Alec… will you marry me?"

I gasped loudly and stared wide-eyed at Magnus. He slipped the ring onto my ring finger before looking up at me with the sweetest, most love-filled eyes I had ever seen. "Perfect fit," he whispered.

I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheek as I gazed down at my lover. Never in a million years had I ever expected anyone to get down on one knee for me… "B-B-But gay marriage is‒"

"It doesn't matter," Magnus smiled. "We can improvise, create our own wedding! I've always wanted to do one of those extravagant weddings… all I need is a man by my side… a man whom I will be faithful to and love forever."

"Magnus…" I looked up and straight into my dad's eyes. He was smiling at me while tears of joy filled his eyes too. He nodded at me, and even though he didn't say anything, that one nod meant more than words. He was not only giving me his blessing, but he was also excepting my homosexuality.

I looked back at Magnus and smiled. "Yes… Yes!"

Magnus howled loudly before jumping up and grasping me in a tight hug and spinning me around. Everyone around me clapped and cheered while Magnus set me down and kissed me. Everything was so perfect… yet, everything was so different.

Nothing will ever be the same… and yet, as I grinned at Magnus and he grinned at me too, I realized that a little change is always good.

I'm happy nothing is the same as before Artemis attacked. I never want it to go back. I want to sit in this ball of happiness and smile with my friends, my family, and my now fiancée Magnus, _forever_.

Somewhere, I knew that Max was watching me, smiling down on me and clapping with everyone else. I could almost hear his voice, whispering, _"Be happy, Alec!"_

"I love you," I whispered.

"Ah, but I love you more," he murmured before kissing me again.

_We'll see about that!_

_

* * *

_**Oh my goodness! I finished my second chapter story! I really liked this one though. I hope you guys liked it too! And thank you for sticking around when I had those awful updating gaps. Malec foever!**


End file.
